Christmas Magic and a Sprinkle of Mischief
by VeronicaShields
Summary: Childhood friends and hidden feelings. Middle school cliques broke tham apart. Can senior year at Konoha high bring them together again? Anything can happen during Christmas! AU...Chapter 8 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Magic And a Sprinkle of Mischief**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Childhood friends and hidden feelings. Middle school cliques broke them apart. Can senior year at Konoha high bring them back together? Anything can happen during Christmas. AU

**A/N: **Hello everyone this is my first story so it may not be that good. This was a request by my friend at school. Unfortunetly I may not get this done before Christmas. Don't read if you don't like this pairing!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. If I did would I still be here?

* * *

~First Meeting~

Little five year old Hinata sat on a high stool next to the granite counter. Her little feet swung back and forth. She was humming a lullaby to herself. A small breeze blew from the open window behind her. She sat in a beautifully furnished kitchen with cherry wood cabnits and marble floors. The walls were a pale beige and the highest windows were orangey red stained glass. The huge, glass, sliding doors, opened to a spacious patio overlooking the lake's shore.

"Hinata darling"

Hinata looked up. Her nanny Haruka was waiting by the kitchen doorway. She held Hinata's little button up sweater.

"Let's hurry Hinata-chan. Your father awaits."

Hinata obiediently jumped down from her stool and shuffled toward her nanny. She slipped her arms into the little sweater. She took her nanny's hand and walked toward the office door.

* * *

Saskue sat next to his father in the limozine. He had just been picked up from preschool. His father was looking over a report on his company. Saskue's father is the head of Uchiha Electronics. A company with literally tons of money_. 'He never talks to me about school'_ thought Saskue. _'It isn't fair! He always talks to Itachi about grade school!_' After a extra long drive the limo finally stopped at the gates of a villa. There stood a towering manchine similar to the one Saskue lived in_. 'Hmm did father buy another house?_' As if reading his thoughts his father said to him, "Uchiha Electronics will be disscussing matters with Hyuga Compuware." Saskue nodded, his spiky head bobbing up and down. Even though he didn't really understand why there was a need disscuss matters with their rival company.

"I want you to be very polite." said his father

"Of course father." Saskue replied.

When the door opened there stood a very pretty lady with dark brown hair and very pale lavender eyes. She smiled. She had milky white skin. Saskue would've gasped if it weren't for his manners.

"Hello Uchiha-sama." she said to his father. "We have been expecting you, right this way." she said gesturing to a chandelier lit hallway. They walked, passing many tall cherry wood doors. Finally she stopped. At the end of that hallway, there stood towering double mahogany doors. It had golden handles and vines carved into the wood. The young lady opened the door and turned on the light,

"Please make yourself comfortable. Hyuga-sama will join you in a minute."

Saskue looked around the large room. It was very nicely furnished. everthing about this room was elegant and neat. Saskue sat down on one of the black colored couches. He ran his hand over the surface, carefully tracing the small wrinkles_. 'Leather._' On the couches were big, soft, pillows with navy blue silk covers. While they waited, Saskue looked around the room. On the wall the wall across from him he saw a portrait of a man with the same eyes as the lady who had let them in. Except there was a totally different atmosphere. This man scared him. There was something unerving about this man. The eyes were not kind like the girl's. They were cold and unforgiving. Saskue shivered. Just looking at this man made him want to bow down and beg for forgiveness even thought he didn't even know what he did wrong. Wanting to forget about the scary man, he scanned the room again. This time his eyes landed on a small photoframe on a small table. Saskue walked over to the photo. There was the same man staring at him. Saskue noticed that this time the man looked kinder and less severe. Almost relaxed. Not quite, but almost. To the man's left there stood a woman. She had glossy indigo hair and was laughing as if she had heard the funniest joke. Saskue smiled. _'Must be his wife.' _he thought. She was the kind of person who just made people smile. Not apologize. He looked at the woman again. She had pearly white skin and a hand over her large stomache. It looked like she was pregnet. _'That's nice.' _He was about to go and look at the next wall when something caught his eye. He looked at the photo again. There was something behind the woman._ 'Is that...' _his thought was cut off by the sound of the doors opening.

* * *

Hiashi's entrance was quite unexpected. You could tell from the suprised face of a little spiky haired boy and the snap of the man's head. All eyes were on the doorway. Hinata shuffled her feet behind her father. Her hand still intertwined with her nanny's. She was so glad her father was in front of her. He was like a wall protecting her from the staring eyes. She couldn't stand all the attention placed on them. There was silence for a few minutes. No one moved. The only sound was the constant ticking of the clock. Finally what seemed like an eternity, Hinata's father moved forward very slowly. And finally, a small smile spread across his lips.

" Fugaku. Long time no see."

His voice echoed across the room. The man with the brown hair walked forward. He smirked.

"I see you still haven't cut your hair, Hiashi. What would your mother say."

Hinata looked up at her father, scared he would be in rage. Instead he saw his face at ease. As if he had been used to this since forever. Hinata was curious. _'Father is never this at ease.' _she thought. She was almost more scared of his relaxed state than she was of his angry state.

"You still love to make people feel miserable don't you."

Fugaku smiled. "It's been a long time since I last teased."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "Really. You could've fooled me"

The two men shook hands. Hinata looked in disbelief. _'Father never shakes hands with any people. This man must be very important! I must treat him with respect.' _With that, Hinata let go of her nanny's hand and walked up next to her father.

"I-it is a p-pleasure to h-have you in our house s-sir," she stuttered.

* * *

Saskue blinked. The man looked like he walked right out of the portrait. One word. Scary. Saskue gulped. No one said anything. He couldn't even hear his own breathing. The man towering above him was menacing. _'Ok mabye I shouldn't have made myself too at home.' _The man took a few steps forward. Saskue's heart pounded in his ears_. 'I never thought I was gonna die today.' _What suprised Saskue was that there was no violence. No throwing of vases like he'd seen on one of his mom's dramas. In fact, they were acting like old buddies. Saskue didn't know whether to be scared or just plain happy. He was still in shock that the atmostphere could go from tension to chaffing. Suddenly out of nowhere a small girl about his age walked up next to the scary man. She curtsied and said to his father, "I-it is a p-pleasure to h-have you in our house s-sir."

Fugaku looked down at the small girl. He smiled.

"Thank you. You must be Hinata."

"Y-yes I a-am s-sir."

"You are five years of age right?"

"Y-yes."

Fugaku smiled down at the timid little girl. "That's great because my son is that age to."

"H-he is?"

"Yes. This is my son Saskue."

* * *

Hinata looked at the boy. _'Strange,'_ she thought. _'I didn't even know he was here.' _He was taller than her. But most kids her age were taller than her and she was used to that. He had spiky black hair and pale skin. What intrigued her the most about him was that he had onyx colored eyes. They showed no emotion whatsoever. They were like ice. She gulped. He was intimidating.

"Hello."

She literally jumped. _'He spoke! He spoke to me!' _She ran behind her dad even though he told her millions of times, "don't run, it shows fear." She could still feel his steely gaze on her.

"Hinata."

_'He said my name!' _She slowly peered out from her dad's tea green kimono. He was smirking at her. She shrank out of view again, wishing she had a shell she could disapear into.

"Hinata!" Hiashi snapped.

Hinata cringed. Obviously her father thought she was being rude. So mabye she was. But could you blame her? She took a few deep breaths and straightened out her dress. Finally she stepped out from behind the shield of her father and out into Saskue's veiw.

* * *

_'Finally! I thought she'd never show her face again._' he thought. He watched her walk out from behind her father, head down and poking her fingers together._ 'I wonder why I never saw her before...'_

"Hinata!"

Saskue's head snapped up_. 'The scary man has a voice to match...'_

"Hinata," Hiashi continued. "Why don't you and Saskue go outside and play while his father and I talk?"

To Saskue it sounded more like a demand then a question. He looked over to Hinata. She only nodded. _'I would be obedient too if I had to live with him.'_

"Uchiha-san let's go." Hinata said quietly. She pulled on Saskue's sleeve and they left with Hinata's nanny following closely behind.

Hinata took Saskue toward the dining she didn't meet his eyes at all. She was trembling. He felt a little bad fo scaring her back there. He may have even said sorry if it weren't for his pride. When they got to the counter she pulled out a tall stool for him to sit on. He climbed on the chair with ease. Hinata on the other hand didn't. Saskue laughed inwardly. He would never admit it but he found it really cute that she was trying so hard. Finally her nanny, Hakura had to pick her up and place her on the stool. She was very still and silent. She didn't even look at him. It was easier for Saskue to look at her like that anyways. He took in every detail of her. She had a round face with big, innocent, pearly white, eyes. She had pale skin and pale pink lips. She was wearing a baby blue ruffled dress with a ivory button up sweater. The thing he liked most about her was her hair. It was short and neat. She had straight bangs across her forehead and longer strands coming down the sides of her face in a perfect point. The color was a dark violet color. Almost indigo. _'She looks just like the woman from the photo. Well a younger version anyway.' _Saskue glanced at her again. She was swinging her legs and humming a soft melody. Saskue recognized it immediatly.

"Catch A Falling Star." he murmured.

Hinata whipped her head around. "E-excuse m-me, but w-what d-did you s-say?"

Saskue turned to look at her. "You know the song you were humming. Catch A falling Star."

Her eyes widened. "H-how d-did you know th-that?"

Saskue smirked. "I know alot of things." he replied smugly.

Hinata just stared at him. "H-how?"

"I'm not gonna tell."

"Oh. O-okay." Hinata said quietly.

Saskue looked over at her. Hinata had lowered her head so her bangs shielded her eyes. She stopped humming and swinging her legs. _'I was just kidding. Why does she have to take things so seriously?' _he thought.

"I heard it on the radio." he finally said.

She looked up quickly then lowered her head again. "Oh."

Saskue would never admit it but his mom actually sang that song to him every night. And he really enjoyed it. Sometimes when she would go on a trip, he'd have to play the CD to sing him to sleep. It was never as good as his mother though. His mother could make the devil cry.

"Uchiha-san and Hinata-chan. Your drinks are ready."

Saskue whirled his head around. The lady whom greeted him and his father at the door, was now carrying a silver platter with two glass cups. Inside each glass was a violet liquid. It smelled really nice but if Saskue knew anything, it was: don't judge anything by it's smell. Saskue shuddered as he remembered the first time he took motrin. It smelled great but it tasted billious. Luckily his brother just learned how to perform the heimlich maneuver in health class that day. 'Death by motrin' didn't really appeal to Saskue. The lady placed the two glass cups on the counter. Saskue took another sniff and grimaced. _'The sweeter it smells, the more revolting.' _

"What is this?" he demanded.

"It is pomegrante juice." replied the lady as she disapeared into the kitchen.

Saskue eyed the drink suspiciously as if suddenly a snake would pop up and try to constrict him. He turned his head to find Hinata watching him. Onyx eyes met lavender ones. Hinata quickly turned away sipping her drink, face blushing crazily. Saskue turned back to his drink. He took a deep breath getting ready to conquer the it. Slowly, he raised the cup to his lips and took a large gulp.

* * *

Hinata watched as Saskue regretfully lifted the glass to his lips. He took a huge gulp, his face turning paler than before. After he swallowed he took huge gulps of air. Hinata watched painfully. Finally she slowly reached over for his glass.

"Y-you don't h-have to d-drink it Uchiha-san." she whispered, feeling his gaze on her her.

"No." he countered. "I like it." he said unconvincingly.

"I-it's o-okay. I'll j-just tell Shina to b-bring s-something els-"

Saskue reached out and stopped her hand. "I like it." he said firmly.

Hinata stared at his hand gripping her wrist. _'He's warm! How could someone so cold be so warm?!' _She looked up at him meeting his eyes. Saskue quickly removed his hand from Hinata's and turned away. Hinata also looked away embarassed.

* * *

Saskue turned his head, his face hot. He knew it was rude to insist and there he went grabbing Hinata's hand insisting the drink was fine. Wanting to turn the attention away from that very awkward moment, Saskue remembered her mentioning someone named Shina. So with that he tried making a lame conversation about Shina.

"Who's Shina?'

Hinata turned around, her face still quite red. " O-oh. S-she w-was the p-person who b-brought us the drinks. She was a-also the person who let you into the h-house."

Saskue nodded. "Is Shina your sister or something?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no. She is one o-of our s-servents."

"She is? But she has the same eyes as your father and you." he said, confused.

She nodded. "Yes b-but she still is one o-of our s-servents."

"Ok then." said Saskue clearly intrested. "Who is she?" he asked gesturing toward the woman in the corner, bowing her head.

"Oh she is my nanny, Hakura."

Saskue looked at the nanny. She had light brown hair and when she looked up, Saskue noticed she had the same lavender orbs as everyone he saw on the Hyuga compound so far. She smiled kindly at him, and waved. Saskue blushed and turned around.

"So does every worker here look like you? Or are Shina and Haruka the only ones?"

Hinata blushed. "T-they don't look l-like me." she stammered.

"They have you eyes." he remarked.

Hinata squirmed in her chair and said nothing more. Saskue continued to sip his drink. He realized it didn't taste so bad if you took little sips. Out of the coner of his eye, he contiued to observe Hinata. He was suprized how little someone could move. Hinata sat still as a statue. She stopped humming the song and stopped swinging her legs. _'She is different from the other girls at school.' _he thought. _'She doesn't make googly eyes at me.' _

"So...do you have any siblings?" asked Saskue striking up a conversation.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. M-my mom is pregnant with her. S-she will be due some time in March."

"Oh."

"Ano.. do y-you have any s-siblings Uchiha-san?" she asked.

Saskue also nodded. "Yeah. I have a big brother. His name is Itachi."

"H-how old is h-he?"

Saskue twitched. "Ok Hinata, if you want me to answer, stop stuttering. It's so annoying!"

Hinata blushed and hid her head. "Sorry Uchiha-san." she said quietly.

"It's ok." said Saskue feeling a little guilty for being so harsh. "But could you please call me Saskue? I hate being called Uchiha-san."

Hinata nodded. "So Uchi- I mean Saskue, um.. how old is your brother?"

"He's ten."

"Oh."

"So.. where do you go to school?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't go to school. I have a tutor for every subject that comes to my house." She said quietly.

"Oh."

"Where do you go to school?" Hinata asked.

"The Flame Academy."

"Do you have any friends there?"

Saskue looked at her, suprised_. 'She was actually starting a conversation_.' "Yeah."

"How many?"

"A lot. What about you? Do you have any friends?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. I don't have any."

"Not any." Saskue repeated not believing his ears.

"Not any."

"So do you have a favorite color?" asked Saskue, changing the subject.

"Yes. It's lavender."

He nodded.

"Do you have any favorite colors Saskue?"

"It's navy blue." he said flatly.

"That's nice."

"Do you have a favorite holiday?"

"Yes. It's Christmas." she said softly.

"Mine's New Years."

Hinata cocked her head. "Is New Years even a holiday?" she asked

Saskue nodded. "To me it is. New Years is when finally you can start all over and try new things."

"I see." she said nodding.

They continued to make small talk as the time went by. Saskue found it easier and easier to talk to Hinata. She was slowly opening up to him.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned around. Her nanny was holding Saskue's jacket.

"Uchiha-san your father is waiting for you."

Saskue nodded and hopped of the chair. He slipped on his jacket and started walking. He paused and turned around. Hinata was walking behind him. Together they walked toward the front door where Hinata's father and Saskue's father was waiting.

"Well Saskue, did you have a good time?" asked Fugaku.

"Yes father."

"I hope you were polite to our guest." Hiashi said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded.

"Well Fugaku. I will see you next time." Hinata's father said to Saskue's. _'There will be a next time?" _Hinata's heart pounded with excitement. She watched as the two men shook hands. _'I'm glad father is friends with this man.'_ she thought. She looked at Saskue. He was watching her. She smiled and to her suprise, he smiled back.

"Goodbye Saskue." she said shyly.

"Bye."

Saskue and his father stepped out the door into the autum night. He waved to her and she waved back. She kept waving as they stepped into their limo. Even when they drove off into the night. When the doors closed, her nanny told her it was time for bed. After Hinata brushed her teeth, washed her face, and bid goodnight to her parents, she layed awake in her large bed. She stared at the stars through her double glass ceiling, thinking about all the events that happened that day. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. _'Next time then.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **As you can see this first chapter is in the past when they first meet. The next chapter will show how they drifted apart. Please forgive me for my grammer mistakes. Please review! Also tell me things I need to work on. I will try and post the next two or three chapters before Christmas, which seems highly unlikely. But I'll still try! See you later! ;)

_~VeronicaShields~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Magic And a Sprinkle of Mischief **

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The second chapter is here! In this chapter Hinata and Saskue are going to be in middle school. Sakura is stereotyped into a snobby cheerleader as usual. So don't read if you don't like. Like I said in this chapter the two childhood/best friends will drift apart. Btw, Hinata may seem a little ooc around Saskue. It's because Saskue is her best friend so it's easier for her to be more relaxed around him. Anyways..R&R. Oh and a special thanx to, charapop, otakugirl96, and ShikaMariUchiha, for reviewing. You are all too kind! :)

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Naruto. If I did, a hyperactive blonde boy *hint hint* would not be the star of the series.

* * *

~Best friends~

Hinata awoke to the chirping of birds and warm sunlight seeping in through the blinded shut windows. Stretching and yawning, she got out of her bed and opened the blinds. The sudden light hurt her eyes for a moment and she turned away. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After drying her hair, brushing her teeth, and brushing her hair she went back into her room to pick out her outfit for the day. Even though summer was ending, it was still quite hot outside. Hinata went into her mall-sized closet to pick out something suitible. Even though her closet was huge, three-quarters of it was filled with clothes she didn't even glance at. They were clothes she had gotten as gifts on her birthday or Christmas. The clothes didn't suit her at all. The small remaining portion of the closet, that wasn't filled with tight clothing, or vibrant colors, were the clothes she had bought on her own. They were very humble looking. The three small revolving racks that stood in the corner, consisted of baggy, pastel colored, clothes. She quickly chose her outfit for the day. She pulled out a curveless lavender t-shirt and cut-off jeans. For the last touch, she put on a necklace. It was a simple silver chain that her mother gave her before she died. The light glinted off it creating light specks on the wall. Hinata placed her hand on her mother's necklace_. 'Well mom, I hope you'd approve of what I'm wearing right now._' thought Hinata as she stared at her reflection_. 'You never did like anything baggy._'

"Well, this is as good as it's gonna get." she said to herself. Then she headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Even though Hinata only had to cook on the weekends, when the servents and cooks had their break, she was very good at it. It was one of the many talents she had inherited from her mother. She buised herself by making tea for her father, toasting bread, and cooking eggs with bacon. She placed three plates on the table. While she waited for the consumers to wake up, she read the newspaper. On the front page there was an article, it read: 'Another Uchiha Prodigy.' Above the article there was a picture of a tall boy with raven black hair. His hair was spiked up in the back. He had a towel around his neck and was dripping wet. From the look on his face you could tell he was a little cross. Hinata smiled. _'He hate's it when people take his picture.'_ she thought. She looked below the picture and read the caption. 'The youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha won another national swim meet with ease. This is his 10th time in a row.' _'Of course. He hates to lose.'_

_

* * *

~Flashback_

_"I hate, sweets, losing, hyperactive morons, comedy, Valentine's Day, fangirls-"_

_Hinata watched and listened to a ranting eight year old boy. _

_"and my picture being taken."_

_"You hate a lot of things." said Hinata._

_"So?" asked Saskue crankily._

_"Well the assignment says you have to list your dislikes and likes." said Hinata explaining their; All about me assignment._

_"I did." cried a very frustrated boy. "I put down, 'I like Hinata.' See?" _

_Hinata blushed. "Y-you can't just put me down and be done. You have to have a least put down two things Saskue."_

_"Why?" he asked indifferently. "The teacher didn't say we had to put down two minimum!"_

_"Because," said Hinata calmly, "the class would think you're weird if you didn't." _

_Saskue frowned. "Fine." he snapped. "Give me that." He took the pen away from Hinata and crossed out a few things. Hinata watched as he scribbled angrily. _

_"There. Happy now?"_

_Hinata took a look at the paper. It said:_

_I hate sweets, hyperactive morons, comedy, Valentine's Day, fangirls, motrin, nagging, and my picture being taken._

_I like winning and my best friend Hinata._

_End of Flashback~_

_

* * *

_

"NEJ-IIII!!!!" A shrill scream brought Hinata back to reality. She looked behind her to see her seven year old sister clinging onto her older cousin.

"Neji! You promised!" her little sister whined.

Hinata smiled. It was the many things that happened each morning. She or the cook would make breakfast, then her little sister, Hinabi would come racing down chasing after Neji, screaming about something he did wrong or promised. Hinata had gotton used to it over the years. She actually, found it quite amusing. She leaned on the counter as she watched Neji's failed attemps to get the seven year old off of him. By now Hinata could see that Hinabi was winning. Hinabi was on Neji's back pulling his long brown hair; screaming.

"HINATA! HELP ME!" cried Neji desperately.

Hinata stifled her laugh and walked over to them.

"Hinabi, if you pull Neji's collar any harder he's going to choke." she said, gently removing Hinabi's hands from Neji's hair and shirt collar. She lowered Hinabi to the ground, who immediatly started having a fit.

"It's not FAIR! Onee-chan is ALWAYS on Neji's side!" she cried stomping her feet.

"Hinabi you know that isn't true." Hinata said calmly.

"Yes it IS! It's TRUE!"

"Okay, okay, Hinabi. Please just eat your breakfast." said Hinata rubbing her temples.

"Hmf."

Hinata and Neji watched as the little girl went foraging throught the cabnits for something to eat.

"She seems to have forgotton that you were on her side the other day." said Neji still observing his cousin.

"Yeah." replied Hinata.

They watched as the little girl went through everything that was in the cabnit. When she wasn't satisfied with the lower cabnits, she dragged a chair over, climbed up on it, and started looking in the top cabnits. Finally the little girl found what she was looking for and slammed the cabnit shut. Hinata winced. _'Did she have to slam it?' _Hinabi dragged the chair back with one hand while the other carried a container filled with Oreos.

"Hinabi! You should eat your breakfast first." scolded Hinata.

Hinabi rolled her eyes. "Sis if I wanted you to act like mother I would've asked you to."

Hinata blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry Hinabi." she said quietly. "I'll quit nagging you."

"It isn't really that." said Hinabi shrugging. "You just need to chill."

Hinata nodded then looked at her watch. "Ah that reminds me, I need to return my library books. I'll see you guys later." she said rushing to get her library bag.

"Hinata."

"Hmm yes?" she asked turning around.

"Relax." said Hinabi

"Oh right." Hinata slowed her pace.

* * *

Hinata sat on the stone bench reading a good book she had just gotten at the library. A cool breeze blew the page over_. 'I was just getting to the good part.' s_he thought.

"You're the only person I know who spends their last day of summer vacation, reading."

Hinata looked up startled. A wide grin spread across her face when she saw who it was. "Saskue!" she cried, jumping up to hug him.

"Hinata- you're suffocating me." he gasped.

She let go of him quickly. "Sorry." she said blushing. "I thought you didn't get back from the swim meet 'til tomorrow."

"I had to escape the fangirls. Plus, spending the last day of summer vacation with my best friend didn't sound so bad."

"Oh that sounded so cliche." Hinata teased.

"Yeah but it's true." Saskue countered.

"Which part?" Hinata asked. "The part about me being your best friend, or the spending the last day of summer with me?"

"Both. Mabye. If you stop reading that book, mabye." he said smiling. His very rare smiles.

"Fine then." said Hinata throwing down her book. "I'll be carefree just for once." she held up a finger. "Just this once."

"Glad your finally coming around." Saskue remarked smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." he said still smirking. "Race ya." He then started running.

"H-hey! No fair! You started first." yelled Hinata running after him carrying her books.

* * *

_The next day...._

Saskue's alarm clock woke him early in the morning. He was_ very_ cranky. He is definatly not a morning person. "Stupid alarm clock." he growned slamming his hand down on it. _'Note to self: kill whoever set my alarm for 6:35 am.' _After about twenty minutes of falling back asleep, it dawned on him. _'God damn it! Today's the first day of school. I'm walking with Hinata. ' _He jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Unfortunetly, a certin someone beat him to it.

"Itachi let me in!" Saskue pounded at the door.

"Yea well I'm running late too. My class starts at 7:15. That's only nineteen minutes away!" came the muffled sound of his brother on the other side of the doorway.

"You should have been up earlier!"

"I could say the same for you."

"Come on." pleaded Saskue. "You have a car so you can get there quicker. Plus the highschool is so much closer."

"So? I still have to shower."

"I HAVE TO WALK!" yelled a very frustrated Saskue. He heard a sigh on the otherside. Just when he thought his older brother had gave in, he heard; " You took a shower yesterday. Why do you have to take one today?"

"..."

"I don't see why you have to take two showers- hold on!"

Saskue heard the excitement on the other side of the door. This was never a good sign.

"I get it! Little brother you're walking with that Hyuga aren't you? Of course! You would never want to smell bad in front of your girl." teased Itachi.

Saskue was glad that there was a door between them. He would not have been able to explain the blush that was on his face. "She's not my girl." Saskue said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes she is." came the teasing voice again.

"Just let me in the shower."

"Sorry little Saskue but your just gonna have to wait."

Saskue listened as the water came on. Once again he tried pounding on the door. Finally he gave up and sank down to the floor. He could already tell this was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Hinata waited outside Saskue's house, which was a change for her. Usually it was Saskue waiting outside of her house, yelling, for her to hurry up. She checked her watch one more time. It was already 7:45. Classes would start in fifteen minutes. Their middle school was close enough to walk, so they didn't have to have a chauffeur drive them. But this was ridiculous. The school wasn't that close so they could make it in now, twelve minutes. Just when she was about to ring the doorbell, the door swung open with Saskue, grumpier than usual.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's ok." said Hinata happily. "I'm just glad something bad didn't happen."

"Hn. You shouldn't worry about me." he grunted.

"Well you're my best friend."

"Hn."

They started walking. The cool breeze blew at their feets. The sun was shining on their backs. Hinata suddenly stopped. She reached out and touched Saskue's hair.

"W-what are you doing?" Saskue asked flustered.

"Your hair is wet Saskue." said Hinata, retracting her hand.

Saskue blushed as her hand brushed against his cheek. He heard his brother's teasing voice in his head. _"You two look so cute together." _

Hinata looked at him worried. "Saskue why is your face so red? Do you have a fever." she asked oblivious to what was going on. She put her hand on his forehead only to have it promptly slapped away. Hinata looked down. "Saskue.. are y-you angry at m-me?" she whispered.

Saskue turned to look at her. He immediatly felt ashamed for causing her to be sad. "Hinata..." he putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata... I'm not ma-"

"SASKUE-TEME!"

Saskue looked behind him furious that he was cut off. There stood a blonde jumping up and down, waving his hands like a fool. _'Oh god no.' _thought Saskue as the blonde started running towards them.

"Saskue-teme! Wait up!"

Saskue twitched. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde grinned. "Ever since you beat me in that swim meet, I've been thinking about nothing but beating you."

"Fat chance."

"I will! And when I do, you will be begging for mecry!"

Saskue smirked. "Are you sure it isn't the other way around?

"I will beat you!" he yelled to the sky. Suddenly he turned around and looked at Hinata. "Hellooo! And who are you?"

Hinata blushed a bright red. "H-h-hinata Hy-hyuga."

The boy smiled. "I'm Naruto! And I'm gonna beat your boyfriend's butt at swimming this year! BELIEVE IT!"

Saskue frowned. He jerked Naruto around. "She isn't my girl-"

"I didn't say she was! I said _you_ are her _boyfriend._" said Naruto grinning slyly.

If it wasn't for Hinata, Saskue wouldn't have to think twice about punching the blonde in the face. But of course, Hinata hated violence so he had to restrain himself. So Saskue had to walk to school with an extremely annoying blonde that made his friend blush like crazy every time he looked at her. Oh and of course the stuttering. He had to deal with the stuttering every time Hinata answered the obnoxious Naruto. Saskue just wanted to bang his head on the wall. _'This is going to be a very long day.'_

* * *

After they had reached school he parted ways with Hinata. He watched Hinata and Naruto still chatting away. How she could be nice to such a obnoxious person was a mystery to him. He had immediatly went to find his locker. His last name started with the letter 'u' so he had to walk all the way to the other end of the school. When he finally reached it, he started unpacking immediatly. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde standing next to him.

"What are YOU doing here!!!?"

"Hey don't yell teme!" Naruto yelled back.

"Answer my question dobe." fumed Saskue.

"Uh I go to the same school as you duh."

Saskue twiched. "Why are you next to my locker smart one."

"Oh!" said Naruto finally understanding. "Well my last name starts with a 'u' too. Hey that rhymes."

Saskue truned pale. Which is really hard to do since he already is pretty pale_. 'How could I forget?! His last name is Uzamaki!_" Finally unable to control his rising anger, he punched Naruto's locker over and over again until it made a dent.

"HEY! What is your problem teme!" Naruto hollered.

"Pretending it's your face." Saskue growled_. _

That's when Naruto started shouting insults at Saskue, causing everyone to look at them.

_'This is going to be a very very long day._' thought Saskue as he slammed his locker in Naruto's face.

* * *

_At lunch..._

Hinata walked into the lunchroom. The smell of cinnamon buns filled her nose. She sighed. The thought of Naruto talking to her went through her head again. She blushed and then giggled to herself. _'He's so cute!' _she thought. She had never felt that way about a guy before. She didn't understand why Saskue didn't like Naruto. '_He's so nice.' _She went and bounght her lunch still thinking about Naruto. She scanned the room for somewhere to sit. Her eyes landed on a mop of spiky black hair. Hinata smiled_. 'Yay! Saskue has the same lunch period as me._' She started walking toward the table. She stopped in suprise when she saw who was there_. 'Naruto!_' On Naruto's left there was a stunning girl with blue eyes. She had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She smiled when she saw Hinata.

"Hina! You have the same lunch period."

Hinata smiled. "Hi Ino." Ino was one of the very few girls that was nice to Hinata. Most of the other girls despised her for being so close to Saskue. Ino knew that she was only _friends_ with Saskue.

Naruto turned around. "Hey Hinata!" he greeted her.

Hinata's complection quickly turned from milky white, to tomato red. "H-h-hello N-n-naruto."

Ino turned to Naruto and frowned. "Would you stop scaring her?"

"I'm not scaring her!" Naruto huffed.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! She's stuttering. She doesn't stutter unless she is nervous!"

"So."

Ino smacked her forehead. "_So _you're making her nevous!"

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Am I making you nervous?"

"U-um n-no." Hinata stuttered

"See!" he cried triumphantly, turning to Ino. "You are wrong."

Ino fumed. "Hinata is just to nice to admit it! You're making her nervous!"

While Ino and Naruto continued their pointless arguement, Hinata looked for open seats. She realized that most of the seats were taken by people she didn't know. One of them had paler skin than hers and a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Another one, was a girl. She had bright red hair and wore glasses. She was a good looking person, 'til she gave Hinata a nasty face. But all was ok because there was still a seat next to Saskue. Just as she was about to sit down when, someone else took it.

* * *

Hinata blinked. Hadn't the person realized that she was going to sit there? She stared at the person who took her seat. The girl had short pink hair and large emerald eyes. Her skin tone was a light peach. She had a cherry red tank top on and a short white skirt. Hinata could only think of one word thing she saw her. Gorgeous. Hinata gasped. She was probably the prettiest girl Hinata had ever seen. One problem. She was sitting a little too close to her friend. She had her hand on his shoulder and was practicly leaning on him. Hinata looked at Saskue. He looked comepletely miserable. He was trying to get her hands off, but she would just reattach herself to him. _'GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!' _Hinata's mind screamed. But unfortunetly, it came out as a pathetic; "U-um -wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?" The pink haired girl looked at her suprized. Then she made a face.

"Saskue-kun! Who is she?" cooed the girl.

"Hinata." mumbled Saskue, finally giving up on getting the girl off.

"Never heard of her."

"She's my best friend."

Now the girl looked really suprized. "You are his _best friend_?" she asked Hinata.

"U-um. Y-yes."

The girl gave Hinata a nasty look. Then she continued to talk to Saskue. "Saskue-kun! Why didn't you tell me you have a best friend?"

"Why should I." murmured Saskue.

"What did you say Saskue-kun."

"Nothing."

"So you're really his best friend?" she asked again turning to Hinata.

"Yes she is." said Saskue answering for Hinata. "And you took her seat."

"I did? I didn't see her sitting here." she said, still giving Hinata the evil eye.

"Well," said Saskue getting angrier by the second. "She was going to and then _you _came and-"

"It's ok Saskue." interupted Hinata. "Neji has lunch this period so I'll go sit with him today." she started to turn away. "Wait. I'll go too." said Saskue picking up his tray.

Hinata shook her head. "No. Please don't move because of me. I'll be fine. Don't worry." She started walking hastily toward Neji's table. When she almost reached it, she heard someone calling her name.

"Hina! Hina! Wait up!"

Hinata turned around to see Ino jogging with her tray. "Ino.."

"Wow. You sure walk fast." panted Ino.

"Why are you here Ino?"

"Well I came to tell you that you can have my seat if you want to."

Hinata shook her head. "It's ok Ino. I want to sit with Neji today."

"Oh okay. I'll come too."

"You don't have to Ino.."

"No. I want to." Ino insisted. "Besides, I'll get to sit with Shikamaru and Choji."

Hinata nodded. "Ok Ino." She started walking again, her shoulders slumped.

"Hey are you okay Hina?" asked Ino stopping her.

She shrugged again.

"Come on. Tell me what's up."

"I-it's really nothing."

"Ok if you say so."

Hinata and Ino continued to walk to the table Neji was occupying.

At the table were people Hinata knew. People she was friends with. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, and, Choji at one side. While the other side consisted of Kiba, Shino. Hinata and Ino sat down. Ino joined the conversation instantly. Hinata envied her. She wanted to be able to speak her mind and socialize with people like Ino. But instead she just sat at the side listening, mouth shut tight. She sighed and shook her head. Things were definatly complicated in middle school.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Hinata gathered her books for 6th period and was on her way when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around. It was Saskue. He looked really worried. "Hinata. We need to talk." Hinata and Saskue walked over to a corner.

"Hinata are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"What makes you think I'm not."

"Ino told me."

_'Ugh. I forgot about Ino's big mouth.' _"Well I'm fine!" she cried unconvincingly.

"Hinata, you're not a good liar."

"Well why do you think I'm upset?" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Saskue eyeing her.

"I'm not mad at you._" 'I'm mad at her._' Hinata thought.

"Ok look, I want to say sorry for Sakura's behaviour."

"Who?"

"Sakura." he repeated. "You know the girl who took your chair."

"Why are you apologizing? It's she who should be." she said irritably.

"I know but she won't. So to make you feel better, I want to ask, would you'd like to go see a movie on Friday?"

Hinata blushed. "Um okay. Sure. Let's talk about it after school."

"Great. I'll meet you outside when it ends." said Saskue walking off.

Hinata smiled and ran to class. She was feeling better already.

* * *

_At the end of school..._

Sakura walked out of her 6th period class. Everyone turned to stare at her. Of course. She was gorgeous. Why not stare? Sakura flashed them her signature smile. Instantly the boys started drooling_. 'I can make guys bow down at my feet. Why can't I do that to Saskue? Oh well. The harder they come, the better they are._' She opened her locker and started applying her make-up_. 'A little blush here, and there. Perfect! And now for the perfume..._' Sakura stopped. She looked a few lockers down. There was the girl she saw at lunch today_. 'Ugh! She's supposedly Saskue's best friend. Now thinking about it, they do seem really close._' she thought_. _She frowned. _'Well I'll just have to change that._' She walked toward Hinata, wearing her best smile.

"Hey!"

Hinata looked at her. "U-um hi..."

"So what are you up to." said Sakura in her fake cheery voice.

"Um well..."

"You know we need to have a girl to girl talk." she said cutting Hinata off.

"Um o-okay."

"Look I'm gonna put this a gently as I can alright?"

"O-"

"Good." Sakura said not even waiting to hear her answer. "So look, I think you should stay away from Saskue."

"Wh-what?" gasped Hinata shocked. _'Who does she think she is! She did not just tell me to stay away from my best friend!' _Hinata thought angrily.

"Yeah because you're holding him down. I mean, he is destained to be the most popular guy and he can't. Do you know why?"

Hinata shook her head.

"It's because he's got you holding him down. Everyone knows it. They just aren't saying it."

"B-but."

"I mean what do you think this is?" asked Sakura ignoring her. "This is middle school. It isn't grade school anymore. You're not helping him at all."

Hinata looked at the ground trying to avoid Sakura's gaze.

"I'm sorry to tell you this." said Sakura not sorry at all. "But look, even Saskue himself told me this."

Hinata looked up startled. "No! I don't b-believe you!" she cried, putting her hands over her ears.

"It's true." Sakura nodded sadly.

"W-why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Do you think he would? He's too nice to."

Nice was not a way to describe Saskue. But Sakura was right about one thing. He would never say that to Hinata's face. He would never hurt Hinata. _'Am I really bringing him down?'_

"Ok look, Saskue said that he was tired of always supporting you. He said he had enough of always hanging around you. He barely has time for anything else. He was only friend because he pitied you. He's gonna ditch you as soon as he gets the chance."

Hinata felt as she had been stabbed in the heart. _'My Saskue? The one who had comforted me when mom had died? The one who made me smile and laugh for real? The one who was always beside me?'_

"Look, I wouldn't lie to you alright."

Hinata looked up fighting back tears.

"I'm trying to help Saskue and you. You should definatly go seperate ways. I mean Saskue's gonna end up telling you anyhow." Sakura said flipping her hair.

_'Saskue I thought you were really my best friend. And now you can't even tell me what a burden I am to my face. You're talking about me to other people... I-I hate you.' _Hinata looked up. _'I will not cry in front of Sakura.'_ she told herself. She looked Sakura in the eye. "I'll st-stop being friends with-" Hinata took and deep breath and closed her eyes. "Saskue." she whispered. Hinata turned and stuffed all her books into her book bag, then she closed her locker. She started running down the hallway, hand over her mouth to keep from wailing. She turned and disapeared.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt, but only for a minute_. 'All's fair in love and war. It's either step, or be stepped on. I will not be stepped on._' And she went back to applying her make-up as if nothing happened.

* * *

Saskue slammed his locker shut and walked dow the hallway. _'I'm gonna have to have my locker relocated.' _He continued down the hallway then turned. The door was straight ahead. _'Ah finally! The part I have been looking most forward to. Leaving this god forsaken prison!' _he thought. Just as he was about to reach the exit, Someone bumped straight into him.

"Watch where you're go-Hinata!?"

Hinata looked up at the strong person that held her. "Saskue?"

"Yes. It's me. What were you doing running down- hey! Why the heck are you crying?!"

Hinata quickly wiped away her tears. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Now tell me who did this so I can kick their-"

"No one did." she choked out.

"Hinata don't give me that crap. Tell me right now-"

"Saskue," Hinata interupted. "We don't have to be friends anymore. I'm only bringing you down."

Saskue did a doubletake. _'She wants to end our friendship?!' _"Hinata," he said as calmly as he could. "Where did you get such a crazy idea?"

"..."

"Hinata please. We're best friends. I'll never hurt you or-"

"LIAR!" Hinata screamed. Now the tears were streaming down her face.

Saskue let go of her and took a step back. He was shocked. She had never raised her voice at anyone before.

"JUST STOP PRETENDING! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" she rushed toward the door.

"No Hinata. Stop." he said grabbing her arm.

"I WILL NOT STOP!"

"Fine then leave! See if I care!" he shouted angrily. "I'm sick of you yelling at me when I did nothing wrong!"

"Fine!" she said one again making for the door.

"Wait Hinata!" Saskue ran after her, feeling guilty for yelling at her.

"Don't you dare follow me Saskue!" and she ran out the door.

Saskue watched her go. When Hinata had last turned around, her face was filled with anger, pain, and saddness. He couldn't believe that he had some how caused that_. 'What did I do? Why are you mad at me Hinata? Please don't be mad._' Someone hugged his arm. He turned. It was Sakura. "Oh well. Some people are stupid enough to take great things in life forgranted." she said shaking her head. Saskue shrugged her off. _'I'll just talk to Hinata tomorrow when she cools down.' _he thought, still staring at the door. He would get to the bootom of this.

But he didn't. He never did. And Hinata, never looked at him. Not once.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done with chapter 2! Whew! Yes I admit it was kinda long. And I also will admit Sakura isn't that evil in the Anime. But I think you all noticed I don't really like her. The next chapter they will be in highschool. I will update it as quickly as I can. And I know some of you are thinking 'what does this have anything to do with Christmas?' Well you see, the next chapter will explain everything. Things will get a lot more interesting. Again, please forgive me for my grammer mistakes. Thanx again to anyone who reviewed.

_~VeronicaShields~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Magic And a Sprinkle of Mischief**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! This is the third chapter. This is senior year at Kohona High. Now let's see...

oh yes! Like I promised, everything will be explained in this chapter. Enjoy! R&R

Thank you charapop, heartl3ss-kawaii, and misamisa3 for supporting my work! ^.^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Do you know how many times I have cried because of that fact?! I don't own the song 'Hold on either.' I don't even have the CD. *sigh*

* * *

Hinata's alarm clock rang. She sighed and dragged her body out of bed. It was a cold December morning. One that sent shivers down her spine even though she had turned on the heat the night before. She looked out her window and saw a white winter wonderland. If it had been anyone's life but hers, Hinata would've sighed, thinking about all the wonderful memories she had. But of course it was her life. And her life had nothing to sigh about. And the wonderful memories she did have, all involved a certain someone. She shut the blinds and went into the bathroom to get ready.

When she got down stairs she saw Hinabi in the living room, eating a bowl of cereal, on the couch, watching tv. She shook her head. Hinabi would never change. Hinata sat down at the table and waited for Shina, a servant, to bring her food. A moment later she heard a silence in the living room. Hinabi came in and sat next to her.

"Good morning Hinabi."

"Morning." Hinabi muttered.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Hinata, concerned

"I had a nightmare."

Hinata nodded. "So did I. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't make basketball captain." Hinabi said flatly.

"That's it?" Hinata asked shocked. _'If only my nightmare was as simple as that.' _she thought.

"Yes. Now tell me your dream." Hinabi demanded.

"No." Hinata said getting up.

"No fair!" the twelve year old cried. "I told you mine and now you do the same!" she said chasing after her big sister.

"Sorry Hinabi. I want to keep this in here." Hinata said pointing to her head.

"Oh I get it." smirked Hinabi.

"W-what?"

"You know sis, you're really easy to figure out."

"I-I am?"

Hinabi nodded still smirking. "Bet I can guess what your nightmare was in one try."

"Hinabi, please." Hinata pleaded. "My nightmare isn't that important."

"I'm guessing your dream was about _him." _Hinabi said ignoring her. "He looked at you then he said: 'I hate you Hinata. You're weak and pathetic.' So am I right?"

Hinata turned away. "How did you know?" she asked quietly.

Hinabi sighed. "I'm your sister Hinata. Besides Neji and Tenten, I probably know you best."

Hinata looked out the window. _'The one who knows me best? I gave up on that person a long time ago.'_

"Oh and by the way," Hinabi said breaking Hinata's train of thought. "a letter came for you today. It's from the Academy of Dance."

Hinata took it from her sister's hands. She sighed. She could feel her sister's eyes on her. She took one more look at it before throwing it in the fireplace, letting it burn.

"Why did you do that!? You didn't even read it! You could have made it in!" exclaimed Hinabi.

Hinata shook her head. "No. I'm not that good at dancing. Besides, dad would never let me go."

Hinabi stared at her older sister and walked away. "I swear Hinata, ever since you and _him _stopped being friends you lost what little confidence you had. You stopped smiling and laughing. And now that Neji and Tenten left for college, you act like a lifeless husk."

Hinata sat there letting her sister's words sink in. _'Could I really be a lifeless husk like Hinabi said?' _she thought. _'Did I lose the feelings, a living person should have?'_

Kiba picked Hinata up and drove to school. She sat in the back while Shino sat in the passenger seat. The only words that echoed in her mind were _"lifeless husk." _Hinata closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Kiba's windshield wipers. She felt cold with the heat on and an empty space where her heart was supposed to be. She couldn't even cry because she was all cried out. _'God I am a lifeless husk.' _She laughed bitterly at herself. _'Pathetic. Weak. Worthless. Empty. Lost.' _She sat there wondering how five little words could mean so much more.

"Hinata are you ok?"

"Hm?" Hinata looked up. Kiba stared worriedly at her from the rearview mirror. Even Shino had turned his head to look at her.

"Are you ok? You were laughing like you were crazy."

'_Crazy. Another word to describe me.' _"Yes I'm fine." Hinata fake smiled.

Kiba frowned unconvinced. "Alright then. If you want to talk just tell us." Shino nodded in agreement.

'_But would you understand?' _She continued to look out the window. She watched as the little snowflakes stuck to the window, blurring her view. The rest of the car ride went on in silence.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the school with Sakura following him. He wished she wasn't so clingy. He sighed taking in the festive scene. Somehow over the weekend, the school had transformed into the most Christmasy place he had ever seen. There were red and green streamers hanging all over the ceilings. _'Hmmm jingle bells, poinsettia, holly, wreaths, and mistletoe.'_

Sasuke did a double take. _'No! Oh god no! Why!? What did I do to deserve this? Ughhh! Is this God's way of saying he hates me?' _He looked up at the mistletoe's again and gulped. _'I bet one of those fangirls hanged them around the school. Huh. I guess I'll just have to look up while I'm walking. Yea right! I'll look like a fool. But is looking like a fool better or worse than kissing a fan girl?'_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Saskue turned halfway around with his poker face. "Yes?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Just spit it out." He said annoyed.

"Well… since it's Christmas I was thinking that we could finally get together."

Sasuke twitched. "No."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-kun! Please! It could be a Christmas from you to me." She said gesturing to her heart.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?"

"But Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" she whined.

'_I hate my life, I hate my life.' _"You are so annoying."

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke-kun you didn't even give me a chance. You haven't even gone on one date with me."

"Yeah well I don't need to go on a date with you to know what you're like."

"Hmph! How could you say that." she huffed stomping her foot.

"Huh!" he was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Why can't you be more like-"

he stopped. _'More like…her.' _He turned around and ran a hand through his hair.

"More like who?" Sakura asked irritably.

Sasuke finally turned around. "If I say yes to one date will you stop bugging me?"

"If the date involves a kiss." she grinned slyly.

"Forget it."

"I was just kidding Sasuke- kun!" she giggled.

'_Of course you were.' _"One date. That's it!" he warned. "No touching, holding hands, or kissing! Try anything or so help me I'll-"

Sakura jumped up and hugged him. "Ha ha! Can't say anything about me hugging you can you? Oh thank you Sasuke-kun! You're gonna love it soooo much, you'll ask me out on another one!"

'_I highly doubt that.' _

* * *

Hinata walked into school sighing. The school looked beautiful. She loved Christmas. Even thought it was a few weeks off, she already felt like jumping up and singing carols. She smiled a real smile one she hadn't smiled in so long. _'Mabye I'm not a husk after all.' _She walked to her locker and silently hummed "Deck the Halls." She gathered her books for first period and was walking in that direction when someone bumped into her, scattering all her books.

"I'm so sorry let me help you."

Hinata looked up. _'Naruto! On no! I bumped into him! What if I bruised him?! What if I-'_

"Hey sorry about bumping into you like that I really should watch where I'm go- Hinata?"

"H-hello N-Naruto." she said shyly.

"I'm really sorry about bumping into you like that. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

Hinata blushed. "I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-kun. I-I sh-should be a-apologizing t-to y-you. I sh-should have b-been w-watching where I w-was going."

"Hey don't apologize." said Naruto handing her the books she dropped. "I'm the one who wasn't watching where I was going."

Hinata smiled, looking in to his deep blue eyes. _'I love his smile. I love his eyes. I love how he makes me light up.' _"Wh-what h-have you b-been up to lately?"

"Well," he said thinking. "I'm doing swimming this year again. I'm getting really fast."

Hinata smiled. "That's g-great Naruto-kun. You're really g-good."

"I'm not that good." he said, scratching his cheek. "I mean I'm still not as fast as Sasuke-teme."

Hinata frowned inwardly. _'Him again…'_

"Anyways… yea. What about you? I don't see you very often. What's up."

"Homework." she lied, trying to keep smiling.

"That's it? You should come hang out with us more you know? Hinata?"

Hinata stood mouth wide open. Behind Naruto there were two people passing by. It was Sakura and _him. _She was latched on to _his _arm and cuddling against it. Hinata felt the same stabbing feeling in her heart many years ago. She turned away. _'I can't handle this anymore.'_

Naruto turned around to see what she was staring at. "Oh you're looking at them." he said turning back around. "Yea. Saskue-teme is one lucky guy." he said his eyes filled with sadness. He shook his head. "What I wouldn't give to have Sakura next to me."

Hinata turned away, eyes brimming with tears. _'I'm so stupid. Of course Naruto would never like me. Why shouldn't he like Sakura? She's beautiful. Unlike me.' _"Um yea. I have to get to class Naruto. I'll see you later." she said, rushing off.

"Ok. See ya!" he said waving. "Bye."

Hinata rushed into the girl's bathroom. She closed the stall door and let everything she ate for breakfast come out. All the Christmas joy she was once feeling, was washed down the drain. Now the same words swirled around her mind. _'Pathetic. Weak. Worthless. Empty. Lost.' _She felt the empty feeling again. She leaned against the stall door and cried. _'Great. I still know how to cry.' _she thought bitterly._ 'I can't wait 'til I join Neji at college. I can't wait to get away from this place.' _

* * *

Sasuke sat in his boring biology class. The school was filled with a little bit too much Christmas decoration. It only reminded him of _her_. _'I can't believe I still remember her favorite holiday.' _He grimaced. He hated thinking about her. It only made him mad. It also reminded him of memories. Memories he wished he'd forget. But of course, the more you want to forget, the more they get carved into your mind. He sighed leaning his chair backwards. _'Can't something exciting happen these days?' _As if answering his prayers, the PA system turned on. _"Good morning students. I would like all of you to come to the auditorium. I have a very special announcement to make." _Sasuke sighed again as his class started filing out out of the classroom. _'When I meant exciting, I didn't mean a boring assembly.'_

When Saskue and his class entered, most of the students had already arrived. From across the many seats, he spotted Sakura sitting with Karin and Ino. Sakura winked at him and blew him a kiss. He scowled. _'I hate my life.' _Naruto came and sat down next to him.

"So what do you think this is about?" the blonde asked.

"How should I know?" Sasuke grunted.

"Hey Sasuke look." said Naruto nudging him.

Sasuke looked at the direction Naruto was pointing in. Sakura was making kissy faces at him.

"Remind me why I asked her out again?" Sasuke said irritated.

"So she could stop annoying you." Naruto answered.

"I doubt she will stop even it I did go on that date with her." he shuddered.

"Ha ha! Sasuke-teme is scared!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Naruto cried holding his nose. "I was just joking. Jeez. You're not usually this grumpy."

Sasuke ignored this comment and turned his attention to the stage. Their principal stood on the stage with a mike in her hand. "Good morning students." she said, the spotlight glinting off her blonde hair. "Thank you all for coming." _'Yea if we didn't you'd probably hunt us down anyways.' _Sasuke thought.

"So you're probably all wondering why you're here." she continued.

'_Not really.' _Sasuke thought again.

"Well, the school board and I have thought about this for a long time. Finally we agreed that all of us should have some fun before you all leave for winter break. So we came up with a idea called 'Kohona High's Twelve Day's of Christmas.' This will start tomorrow. Each day the announcements will sound, and tell you what the next day's activity is. So for tomorrow, I want all of you to wear something to show your holiday spirit. Each time you enter the school, starting tomorrow, all the way to the last day of school before winter break, you will see a banner at the front of the school. It will say what the theme is for that day. I know you all will love this holiday activity. So, when you all get home, think about what you are going to wear for tomorrow's spirit day. Everyone must participate. Ones who don't, will have extra homework over the break."

Everyone in the auditorium groaned. _'Great. Mistletoe and now this. God must really, really hate me. I think I'd rather burn in hell.'_ thought Sasuke miserably.

* * *

_After school…_

Hinata opened her house door. She dumped her school bag on the stairs messily. She felt like crud. She walked to the fridge and took out her candy stash. She took out a king sized Hershey bar and took a huge bite. _'Chocolate never tasted so good.' _she sighed and turned on the tv. After about twenty minutes of the colorful pictures and reality shows, Hinata turned it off._'They make heartbreak seem so easy on tv.' _She realized that on tv, the girl who falls in love with a guy always gets him in the end. _'I doubt Naruto will ever see me as girlfriend material.' _Hinata looked at the clock. _'Hinabi has basketball today. I should make her a snack for when she get's back.' _Hinata walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. Hinata read it quickly. She sighed. Shina was out buying groceries. Hinata looked in the cabnits. They were filled with junk food. _'Oh well. Hinabi likes junk food anyways.' _She took out a package of Oreos. Hinata also took white chocolate out and melted it in the microwave.

She gently spread the melted white chocolate on each Oreo. When she finished coating the last Oreo, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata!" the other end chirped.

Hinata put down her mixing spoon. "Tenten? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who did you think it was?"

"No one."

"Yea ok _sure."_

"I'm serious Tenten. You just sound a little different."

"I do?" asked Tenten happily.

"Yes. What happened?" asked Hinata, switching the phone to her other ear.

"Well, I aced my finals and I'm coming home for Christmas."

"That's great Tenten. I'm really happy for you." said Hinata, trying to mask her tiredness.

"No you're not. You sound tired. What's wrong?" asked Tenten worried.

"Please don't worry. I just didn't have good sleep last night."

"Let me guess, _he _was in your nightmare." Tenten said smugly.

'_Why does everyone one know?!' _Hinata thought.

"Because you're too predictable." Tenten stated, answering her thoughts.

"Oh so you can read minds now?" Hinata said irritated.

"No!" she laughed. "Like I said, you're too predictable."

"Well then!" Hinata huffed.

"Ha ha ha! Hinata, don't be mad. It's true."

"It is not!"

"Ha ha ha! Well I'm glad you're well enough to argue with me."

"Hmph!"

"Ok ok, I'm sorry." Tenten apologized.

"Gee that sounded so sincere." Hinata said sarcastically.

"Ok enough of this. Let's talk about something else. What else happened today?"

"Nothing." Hinata mumbled.

"You are a horrible liar."

"I know."

"Tell."

"Ok. Principal Tsunade came up with this idea called 'Kohona High's Twelve Days of Christmas. Supposed to be fun. Whoever doesn't participate will get extra homework over break."

"God you are so lucky!" Tenten exclaimed enviously. "I wish they did this last year. When _I _was still here."

"Yea well it's not that great." Hinata mumbled.

"Ok what is wrong with you? I thought you loved Christmas."

"Bahumbag." Hinata said grumpily.

"Ok what else happened today? What made you so moody?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" Tenten demanded.

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, unseal them and tell me."

"Why do you have to know?" Hinata asked aggravated.

"I don't have to know. It will help you if you tell me, though."

"You'll just criticize me."

"Promise I won't. Now tell me."

"Ok." said Hinata taking in a deep breath. "I saw Naruto today and we talked."

"Then?" Tenten urged her on.

"Then… I saw Sakura and _him_ walk by."

"So?" asked Tenten, missing the point.

"Sakura was cuddling _his _arm. And _he _didn't look mad in anyway at all."

"So? I don't see what's wrong with him liking her and- oh I get!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Get what?" asked Hinata, puzzled.

"You're jealous! You're so jealous! It's jealousy!" chanted Tenten.

"Jealous of what!?"

"You're soooooo jealous!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hinata demanded. "I'm not jealous of anything! Or anyone!"

"You're jealous that _he _likes Sakura. Just admit it Hinata."

"No I will not. Why would I be jealous that _he _likes Sakura better than me?" _'Ouch.' _Hinata thought. _'The truth hurts.' _

"Ok, ok. You're not jealous. So what happened next."

"Nothing."

"This is not helping you if you keep on hiding your feelings."

"Ok fine! Then Naruto turned to look at them. He said that he wished he was as lucky enough to have Sakura by his side. Happy now?" Hinata's voice cracked with sadness. _'Naruto. Why do you have to love her? I love you! Can't you see?'_

"…"

"Tenten are you there?" she asked trying not to cry.

Finally there was a response. "I'm sorry Hinata. Why do you like that jerk anyways? Is he that blinded by his love for that pink haired rich brat? Or is he just incredibly dense? How can he not know you like him? I mean the whole high school knows for Pete's sake!"

"He's not a jerk." Hinata's words were barely audible. "I'm not mad at Naruto, Tenten. I'm mad at _him. _

Tenten sighed. "Hinata you are so different since you stopped being friends with _him. _I miss the old you."

Hinata's heart felt a stab again. _'I hate the new me too.' _"What am I supposed to do Tenten? How can I change?"

"Hinata, you can't change a person. You can alter them, but you'll never change them entirely. You can also bury your old personality, but it will always be buried inside you."

Hinata listened closely to Tenten's words. "But I didn't alter my personality or bury them."

" No you didn't." Tenten agreed. "You were hurt. Your heart was. Most people heal their hearst fast. Some do it more slowly and are more protective of their hearts. But Hinata, your heart hasn't scarred over. It's still bleeding. All these years you left it to bleed. You kept all your thoughts hidden. When you're hurt you're supposed to talk to other people about it. But you kept it all in. You were like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. You have to start healing now. You have to or this can kill you. You have to heal Hinata. You have to accept the fact that Sasuke has moved on. You have to realize you two aren't friends anymore. And you have to stop using names for Sasuke like _he, his, _or, _him."_

"OK just one question." Hinata said. "Are you going to be a psychiatrist when you get out of college?"

Tenten giggled. "No. Not everyone deserves my words of wisdom. But you do Hinata. You do."

Hinata hung up after a few more minutes. She let Tenten's words echo around her. _"You have to heal Hinata." _"I have to heal." she said to herself. _'But how? How can I?' _She layed her head on the table and turned on the radio. He hummed along to the songs she knew and listened closely to the ones she didn't. Just when she had enough of the cherry songs, the DJ caught her attention. _"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Are you feeling down in the dumps lately? Well this song will cheer you right up. It's 'Hold On' by B*Witched!" _

Hinata waited. She was feeling down in the dumps. Could this song help her? She listened as the music started.

_Hold on, hold on,  
hold on, hold on,  
hold on, hold on....._Goosebumps spread all over her body.

_You've always been a tough girl,  
but you feel you're about to break  
You're feeling stuck and out of luck  
watching your dreams all slip away  
been working mornings in the kitchen  
and working nights at the corner store  
as your life goes by, you wonder why  
and you know that there's got to be something more._Hinata bobbed her head to the music.

_Hold on,  
but don't hold too tight  
let go,  
it's going to be alright  
don't run away from what your heart is sayin' oh  
be strong,  
and face what you're afraid of  
Come on,  
show them what you're made of  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone  
but you've gotta keep holding on._She moved to the beat.

_You hear a voice that is calling  
and it's telling you to make a change  
it's time to fly, and say goodbye  
and move on to a better place  
you know you've got to take the first step  
to get to where you wanna be  
just get on track, and don't look back  
'cause it's the only way that you're gona be free._By now she was dancing and singing along.

_Hold on,  
but don't hold too tight  
let go,  
it's going to be allright  
don't run away from what your heart is sayin' oh  
be strong,  
and face what you're afraid of  
Come on,  
show them what you're made of  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone  
but you've gotta keep holding on.  
Hold on......  
you're gonna make it,you're gonna be stronger  
hold on......  
hang in there baby, just a little bit longer _

_hold on......  
_

Hinata danced and danced, smiling. She heard the door open and looked at who was there. Hinabi was staring wide eyed at her mouth hanging open. Hinata laughed took her sister by the hand. She spun Hinabi around and smiled from ear to ear. Together thay danced and say along. And the laugh that Hinata had been holding inside her for all these years, was finally set free, like a bird, floating lightly into the air.

* * *

Hinabi had entered her house tired from all the crap she was receiving from her basketball coach. But when she entered the house, she was in for a surprise. She saw her sister smiling and dancing to an upbeat song. She stared at her open mouthed. _'No way! My moody sister? Dancing and smiling? To an upbeat song?! Am I dreaming?! Oh my god! I have to call Neji!'_

Hinata turned her head to look at her. She smiled at her twelve year old sister. She took Hinabi's hand and twirled her around. Hinabi was too shocked to speak or even think. Her sister smiled at her. It was the brightest smile Hinabi had seen in years. Hinabi smiled too. They danced and danced even to the next song. Finally when they couldn't dance anymore, they fell on the floor giggling. _'This is the sister I know. This is the sister I want. This sis the sister I love.' _They sat on the floor together eating chocolate dipped Oreos and flipped through magazines.

"Hey Hinabi?" Hinata said breaking the silence "Can you help me with my outfit tomorrow?"

Hinabi stared at her. "You want _me _to help find an outfit for _you."_

Hinata nodded. "Follow me." she said running upstairs.

Hinabi followed Hinata in to her mall-sized closet. Hinabi immediately went to her sister's preferred clothing rack. She went through all the pastel colored clothing. "Why do you suddenly want my help?" she asked interested.

Hinata turned around. "Well my school is having a 'Show Your Spirit Day' tomorrow. I'm not really sure what to wear that shows my spirit."

"Well I don't know either." Said Hinabi, plopping on the floor, already giving up.

"Oh come on!" Hinata cried dragging Hinabi back up. "Help me look a little bit more Hinabi."

"Fine fine." said Hinabi, searching through the racks again. "Look sis there is nothing here that shows holiday spirit.

"Well I could wear something from here." said Hinata gesturing toward th bright and tighgt fitting clothes.

Hinabi started laughing, but stopped when she saw the serious look on her sister's face. "You're serious?"

Hinata nodded. "100%. How bout this?" she said holding up a super tight crimson shirt.

Hinabi's eyes buldged when she saw the back. "That thing practically reveals your whole back!"

Hinata blushed, poking her fingers together. "Well…I could wear a tank top under-"

"No no no no no." Hinabi interrupted. "You are NOT going to wear that!"

"But there isn't anything else I c-can think of." said Hinata biting her lip.

"Wait. Why do you have a sudden change in clothing? And since when do you dance to upbeat songs? Did I miss something?"

"W-well." Hinata blushed harder. "I guess I don't want to be a lifeless husk anymore. And my clothing well…"

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto?" Hinabi asked eying her.

Hinata nodded slowly.

Hinabi sighed. "Well, If you wear _that _piece of cloth or whatever it is, you'll not only get his attention, but all the guys will be staring at you and trying to harass you."

"O-ok."

'_How can my sister be so innocent when she is five years older than me?'_ "Ok so come to my closet. I have something you could wear."

"But Hinabi." Hinata protested. "I don't wear your size."

"Never mind! I'll go get it. You wait here."

Hinabi returned with a black shopping bag. "I was going to give this to you on Christmas. But I think you need it now." she handed Hinata the bag.

Hinata pulled out a hip-length, curvy, navy blue sweater. On the chest area was a jeweled snowflake. On the back was a hood lined with fur. The sleeves were short and a little puffed out. "Wow. It's beautiful Hinabi!" she breathed. "I love it!"

"Yea and there's pants to go with it." Hinabi said pointing to the bag.

Hinata reached into the bag once more. She pulled out a pair of gray skinny jeans. "Oh thank you so much Hinabi!" she said hugging her sister.

"Yea. No problem." Hinabi said awkwardly.

"Hold on I have the perfect thing." said Hinata rushing into the back of her closet.

Hinabi followed her as she watched her sister dig out a cardboard box. It was labeled. It said _his _name. "Sis what is that?" even though she knew well enough what it was.

"It's Sasuke's box. _Our _box." She said quietly. "It's hard. You know. Saying his name, for the first time in years. It doesn't hurt as much any more. I thought it would leave a bad taste in my mouth. But it didn't. I realize that it's ok now. I mean I have to get a move on with my life. I can't live feeling bad all the time. I'll probably have to kill myself. You know Tenten called. She said I have to heal. She's right. I have to. I don't want to live my life like a lifeless husk. It will take time, but I will heal." she said still rummaging through the box. "You know, I once felt like burning the box. I wanted to get away. I wanted to burn all the memories. I'm glad I didn't. I have to accept it. Besides, even if I did burn the box, I can't forget the memories. Ah, look! I found it!" she said finally pulling out a small black box. She opened it and showed it to Hinabi. Inside were two tiny silver bells. Hinabi looked at them again. Then she realized they were earrings.

"They were a present from Sasuke." Hinata smiled sadly. "He gave them to for Christmas when you were four. I'm going to wear them tomorrow. They match the sweater nicely."

Hinabi looked at her sister's face. She was sad, but not as sad as before. She was healing.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter wasn't to boring for you guys. I promise the next chapter more exciting. The title of the next chapter will be called ~Silver bells and first kisses~. I will try and post the next chapter either tomorrow, or on Sunday. I want to thank everyone again for supporting my story! Merry Christmas everyone!

_~VeronicaShields~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Magic And A Sprinkle of Mischief**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! This is the fourth chapter. Yea and basically that's all I have to say. R&R

Thank you, heartl3ss-kawaii , BlackMoonTiger, and otakugirl96 for reviewing my story. Oh sorry I spelled Hanabi wrong! Thanx for telling me! XD

**Disclaimer: **When I own Naruto I'll send you a memo. For now, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Silver bells and first kisses~

Sasuke walked down the halls. He was really getting tired of the stupid decorations. He looked up at the green banner above his head. It read: _DAY 1: Show your holiday spirit. _Sasuke smirked. He didn't wear anything to show his holiday spirit. He didn't have any holiday spirit. He looked up at the ceiling again. _'Is it my imagination? Or are there more mistletoes than yesterday?' _He shook his head. There were defiantly more. Much more. _'Why does every girl want to kiss me?! I don't want a kiss from them.' _He shifted his gaze from the ever growing mistletoes. Girls were passing by giggling. He frowned. _'There is nothing to laugh about.' _He tightened his grip on his books. How he wished that there was one girl that didn't like him. He stopped in his tracks. _'Damn. She hates me.' _He ran a hand through his hair. He wished he didn't have to think about her. But everyday, she was somewhere in his mind. He remembered the last time she had looked directly at him. Her face had been soaked with tears. And somehow, it was his fault. Sasuke shook the thought out of his head._ '_ _I didn't do anything to make her upset. I didn't do anything wrong.' _But he still felt guilty. Mabye it was because he didn't try to talk to her anymore. Whatever it was, he ignored it and continued to walk down the hallway. With his textbooks tucked under one arm and walked to first period.

* * *

Hinata walked out of her first class. She felt as if everyone was staring at her. She looked down at her outfit. It hugged her figure more than she thought it would. But it was so much better than the red outfit she was considering wearing. She was so glad Hanabi talked her out of it. She swayed slightly. The earrings jingled. She touched them tenderly. She loved the sound, so close to her ears. The soft ringing in her ears. It was so pretty. She shook her head, just to hear them ring. And again, and again, and again, until she was dizzy. She stumbled down the hall, running her hand along the wall. She closed her eyes to keep the world from spinning. She continued walking down the hall when she bumped into someone and was sent flying across the hall.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his first period class. _'I hate biology. Whoever came up with such a boring subject anyways?' _

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked behind him. _'Damn that annoying Sakura.' _"When I said one date, I didn't mean you can stalk me."

Sakura giggled. "I was just wondering if you want me to wear red or blue."

"Does it really matter?"

She nodded, her head bobbing up and down. "Yes it does Sasuke-kun! I want to look my best for our date."

"I don't care what you wear." he said irritated.

"Oh Sasuke-kuuuuuun! You are no fun! Just tell me what color!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Pwease." she pouted.

Sasuke twitched. "No." he said as calmly as he could.

"Come on!!!!"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"The 'no' part." she giggled.

Saskue clenched his fist. "You force me to choose and I'll cancel the date."

"Hmph fine!" huffed Sakura, stomping off. "I'll choose! Just don't blame me if you don't like what I'll be wearing."

'_Like I even care.' _he thought. He walked to his locker. Another very annoying person was there.

"Sasuke-teme! You are slower than usual."

Sasuke glared at him. "Funny, coming from someone who has slower swim time than me."

Naruto grinned. "Still grumpy too."

"What do you want?'

"Nothing."

"Good."

"You aren't showing your holiday spirit."

"There's nothing to show." he said flatly.

"Hey did you see Sakura this morning?"

"Unfortunately." Sasuke turned around and slammed his locker. "Later."

Naruto nodded. "Later teme."

Sasuke walked down the silent hallways deep in thought. He turned the corner and crashed into someone.

"Are you blind?!" he asked angrily rubbing his head.

"Ouch."

Sasuke looked at the person who had so rudely banged into him. She sat on the floor rubbing her head. When she finally lifted her head, Sasuke gasped. _'Hinata…'_

"Y-you." she stuttered, just as surprised.

He started at her. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun, a navy blue sweater and gray skinny jeans to match. But he wasn't staring at that. He stared at her earrings. They glinted in the hallway light. They were bells. Silver bells. Ones he had given her a long time ago.

He stood up brushing himself off. _'She kept them. She kept them. She kept them. She kept them.' _He repeated it to himself over and over again but he still didn't believe it. _'She actually kept them. I thought she burned them or something.' _

"I'm s-so s-sorry S-Sasuke-san."

He glared at her. "…"

"S-sorry."

"Hn." He bent down to pick up their scattered books.

"L-let m-me help S-Sasuke-san."

He brushed her off and continued to collect their possessions. He stood up again, handing Hinata her books. "Here."

"Th-thank y-you." she blushed.

"Hn."

They stood there facing each other. Only the sound of the clock ticking could be heard.

"H-how have y-you b-been?"

"Ok."

"O-oh. Th-that's g-good." She looked at the ground, face red.

'_I hate her stuttering.' _He studied her. She hadn't really changed except the fact she had longer hair. He was glad she didn't change. He liked her just the way she was. Sasuke shook the thought out of his head. _'What is wrong with me?' _

"I should g-get t-to class n-now."

He nodded. "Hn."

"B-bye."

She passed him with her head down. He watched her leave. Her earrings were jingling. That was the only sound in the hallway except for the constant ticking of time.

* * *

Hinata walked into her class a few seconds after the bell rang. She sat down in her seat feeling her classmate's eyes on her. She blushed lowering her head. She poked her fingers together. She raised her head a bit. The teacher started writing math problems across the bored. She was there but her mind was wandering. She thought about her encounter with Sasuke. It was the first one in years. She sighed. He had changed a lot. He was taller and more muscular. His hair had grown more and he was more intimidating. _'Sasuke…" _

"Hello Miss Hyuga. Would you like to come back down to earth and join us for math?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. Everyone was staring at her. Her teacher was tapping her foot impatiently. She blushed tomato red. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Alright then. Miss Hyuga, please explain problem forty-one to us please."

Hinata walked up to the front of the class and wrote the problem on the board. _'I have to stop thinking about him. I can't afford anymore trouble in class to day.'_

* * *

_At lunch…_

Hinata sat down at her usual table with Kiba, Shino, Choji, and, Shikamaru. It was unusually quiet at their table. But then again, Hinata wasn't one who felt like talking. She stared into space and once in a while let out a sigh. She spun her spaghetti around her fork thinking about her ex-best friend. She stopped. Could she even call him that? Was he even her friend in the first place? Hadn't Sakura said he was her friend out of pity? But then again she never let him explain on his own. Sakura could have been lying. _'Well I can't just go up and ask him now. I missed my chance a long time ago.' _

"Hello! Earth to Hina-chan!"

Hinata looked up, startled. Ino stood in front of her waving her hand in Hinata's face. "Ino."

"Hey! What were you doing staring into space like that?" Ino asked pulling up a chair.

"N-nothing." Hinata said her face turning red. "Just thinking."

"Really?" asked Ino a mischievous glint in her eye. "Who were you thinking about?"

Hinata's face reddened more. "N-no o-one."

"You're lying!" Ino sang.

"N-n-no I-I-I'm n-not."

"_Sure_."

"I-I wasn't."

"I bet it was Naruto." She said nodding her head.

'_For once in my life no.' _"No."

Ino looked at her surprised. "No?"

"No."

"Then who?"

It seemed as if suddenly, all eyes were on her. Of course it was only her table, but still it was one too many eyes for her. Hinata gulped. _'Since when did anyone care about who I think about everyday?'_

"Who?" Kiba asked intrigued.

Hinata's friends stared at her. _'So this is what a frog feels like when everyone is about to dissect it.'_

"Who?" asked Kiba and Ino in unison.

'_STOP PRYING INTO MY THOUGHTS!!!!!' "_I-it's r-really n-no o-one."

"Tell us." everyone said as if they were zombies. Hinata gulped. _'How am I ever gonna get out of this one?'_

* * *

Sasuke stared across the cafeteria at an indigo haired girl. He simply stared and stared. He wondered why he was staring at her now and not few days before. Or even years before. He realized something. She was beautiful. Not the supermodel kind. She was just beautiful in her own way. He mentally slapped himself for staring at her. Or even thinking about her. _'This is the same girl who yelled at you for no reason you know.' _He looked at her for the hundreth time. _'Does it really matter? I didn't try talking to her all those years before and starting now would be kind of awkward. It's just better to continue this silent relationship.' _

"Sasuuuuuke-kun!"

He cringed. He hated his name dragged out.

"Ohmygosh! I found the perfect outfit I will wear." Sakura squealed pointing to her magazine.

"Great." Sasuke said without taking his gaze off of Hinata.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! You aren't even looking.'

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun _what_ are you looking at?"

"Nothing." he mutterd, turning his gaze away from the indigo haired girl.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

Sakura looked in the direction he was. She wrinkled her nose. "I don't know why you would look over there Sasuke-kun. Wait! Why the hell is Ino-pig sitting with those nerds?" She squinted to get a better view. "No way. Is that…" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at … at… whatever her name is when _I'm _talking to you."

"Maybe, because I don't want to listen." he said getting up. "I'm leaving."

* * *

"Come on Hinata! Tell us!"

Hinata looked around. "Please. It was … um … homework."

"Puh-lease!" Ino snorted, unconvinced.

"Um I gotta go…" she said making her escape.

"No you aren't!" Ino cried leaping up. "I wanna know!"

Hinata picked up her pace. She wished she just lied and said she was thinking about Naruto. Now Ino would never let her hear the end of it. She looked behind her. Ino was following her like a hungry wolf chasing a rabbit. She gulped again.

"Hinata! Watch out!" Ino shouted.

Hinata turned around but it was too late. "Ahhh!" She tripped over someone's leg. She closed her eyes and waited for impact but it never came. She fell straight into someone's strong arms.

* * *

Sasuke blinked and looked at the small girl buried in his chest. She slowly raised her head to look at him. His eyes widened in surprise. It was Hinata. Her eyes also widened and she started blushing. He was too surprised to do anything. They continued to stare at each other completely oblivious to the sudden silence in the cafeteria. It was not until someone, (probably a Sasuke fangirl) squealed, did he finally come back down to earth.

"Oh my god! Sasuke is standing under the mistletoe!"

Sasuke looked up slowly, begging it not to be true. But it was. It was completely true. He was standing under the mistletoe with the quiet, clumsy, indigo haired, girl who completely hates him.

Hinata also looked up and started blushing madly again. "N-no." she said pushing Sasuke away.

"DON'T YOU DARE KISS _MY_ SASUKE!" Sakura shouted rushing up behind Sasuke.

Hinata gulped. "N-no I didn't m-mean t-to. I-"

"YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!" Sakura shouted, getting ready to punch her.

"N-no I-I d-didn't. It w-was j-just a-an accident."

"LIAR!"

Everyone in the cafeteria watched silently thinking to themselves how great of a show it was or what great gossip it was going to be.

Hinata looked to the ground. "I-I'm n-not going t-to k-k-kiss h-him."

"KISS HIM KISS HIM!" Hinata looked around at the chanting students. She gulped. _'This can't be good.'_

"Hinata you don't have to kiss him." Hinata looked up at Ino who was shaking her head. "Don't give in to this stupid peer pressure."

"KISS HIM KISS HIM!"

"Yea. You don't have do this." said Kiba walking up to the scene with the rest of her friends following. "Don't give a crap what everyone is saying."

"KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Hinata looked to the ground unsure of what to do.

"Don't you _dare _kiss my Sasuke!" Sakura growled.

Hinata looked at Sasuke hoping he would reject this kissing idea too. But instead she found him smirking. "What's wrong Hyuga? I won't bite." he flirted.

Hinata blushed harder and looked away. _'Oh what am I supposed to do!?"_

"You can do it Hinata!"

Hinata looked up at Naruto's smiling face. "I believe in you!" he said giving her a thumbs-up.

Hinata looked to the floor poking her fingers together. _'I wanted Naruto to be my first kiss. Why did I have to trip? But Naruto is encouraging me so should I?' _She took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's get this over with." she said quietly, looking up. She closed her eyes and tiptoed to reach Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's face closer to his. _'It's just a kiss.' _he thought. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

'_What is this feeling?' _Hinata thought. _'It feels nice. This tingling feeling. So this is what it's like to be kissed. My first kiss.' _She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, completely forgetting where and who she was kissing. _'I love this feeling.' _she thought as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata's eyes suddenly flung open when she remembered who she was kissing. _'I'M KISSING SASUKE!' _She pulled away from him and blushed eight different shades of red.

"Ano…"

Sasuke started at her and she squirmed.

"Ano…' she began again. Luckily for her the bell rang ending lunch. The whole cafeteria stood up cheering Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata blushed and rushed out the door.

* * *

_After school…_

Sasuke sat in his car staring ahead. He banged his head on the steering wheel and sighed. _'God damn it. Hinata…' _He thought back to when they kissed in the cafeteria. He was glad no one saw him because he could feel his face getting hot. He shook the thought out of his head and ran his hand through his hair. _'I feel confused.' _He heard a banging sound on his window.

"Hey teme let me in!"

Sasuke groaned but still opened the door. "What?" he asked irritably.

Naruto sat down in the passenger seat. "Hey teme you know Sakura is hunting you down right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like I care." He said starting up his car.

"She is so jealous you kissed Hinata in front of everyone."

"So?"

"You like her don't you?"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Excuse me?"

"You like Hinata don't you?"

"No."

"Yes you do!" Naruto teased. "I knew it the first time I saw you guys together!"

Sasuke slammed on the brakes. "Get out of my car."

"It's the truth. Everyone could tell when you wrapped your arms around her. It is love."

Sasuke blushed. "Get. Out. Now." he said darkly. "You can walk the rest of the way home."

* * *

Hinata walked into her house still dazed. She couldn't focus on anything in class after the kiss. She blushed and swayed into the kitchen. She found Hanbi talking on the phone eating ice cream right out of the carton. "Yes and you wouldn't believe it. She stole the ball from me. I was so pissed. I could have punched her in the face." Hinabi said into the phone. She glanced at Hinata. "Oh Neji, Hinata's here so I'll give the phone to her." Hanabi handed Hinata the phone and hopped on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hinata. How are you?" Neji asked.

"Um okay… I think." Hinata replied, still thinking about her busy afternoon.

"Did something happen?"

"Well…" Hinata started switching the phone to her other ear. "It's really nothing I-"

"Look uh Hinata, I have to get to class. I'll call you later. How bout you call Tenten? Talk to you later." Neji said hanging up.

"Um yea sure." She hung up the phone. _'I'd rather not call Tenten. She'll only go into details and I don't need that.'_

"What happened? You were really late coming home today." said Hanabi hopping off the counter.

"Nothing. I walked home thats all." Hinata muttered.

"Tell me."

"Well it's," Hinata blushed thinking about the incident in the lunch room. "It's nothing."

"Yes it is something so spill."

"My lips are sealed." said Hinata running into the living room.

"Come back here and tell me!"

Hanabi chased Hinata around the house. Being the fast runner that she is, Hanabi quickly caught up to Hinata and tickled her. "Tell me Hinata! Secrets are so over rated. Just tell! Sharing is caring!" Hinata rolled on the floor laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ok Hanabi. Ha ha I'll ha tell you ha ha."

Hanabi stopped sitting up straight. "Ok I'm listening."

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ok." She said taking in a deep breath. "I got my first kiss today."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "Awesome! Who did you kiss?"

Hinata blushed. "Well." She poked her fingers together.

"Tell me already!" Hinabi shouted shaking her sister. "Oh my god you are absolutely torturing me!"

"Um I kissed Sasuke." she said quietly.

Hanabi stared at her before it finally sunk in. "WHAT!!!???"

"Um I kissed-"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

Hinata cringed. "Hanabi. Please lower you voice."

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOUR DEFINATLY KIDDING ME! OH MY GO-"

"I'm not kidding you. Look it's because we were under the mistletoe. I didn't just go up and kiss him."

Hanabi calmed down then grinned roguishly. "I bet you liked it."

Hinata blushed dark red. "Hinabi! I did not enjoy it!"

"Yea ok _sure. Sure._"

"I didn't!" Hinata cried indignatly.

"I still can't believe _he's _your first kiss.'

"I can't believe it either." Hinata muttered.

"Had someone else in mind?" Hanabi asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, I was hoping it would be Naruto. I was saving my first kiss for him." She poked her fingers together.

"I can't wait 'til Tenten hears about this." Hanabi said getting up.

"No! Don't tell Tenten!"

Hanabi stuck out her tongue. "I can do anything I want."

"Why do you have to tell her!?"

"Well because I want to."

"Fine!" Hinata stomped away. "I'm going upstairs!"

Hanabi listened to her sister's retreating footsteps. She smiled. _'You two are perfect for each other.' _She looked out the window at the frozen lake. _'I'm really happy for you Hinata.' _she thought._ 'If only you'd realize that Naruto isn't the one for you.'_

* * *

**A/N: **This was a really fun chapter to write. I'm sorry I didn't post this on Sunday like I said I would. The power went out at my house and my computer wasn't charged. I hope you liked this chapter 'cause I did. The next chapter will be just as good. R&R

_~VeronicaShields~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Magic And a Sprinkle of Mischief**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier. I had a lot of school work plus I had to study for my midterms. Well at least I did well. Please forgive me! Anyways, thanks go to, otakugirl96, D, the-one-and-only-my-nesrine, charapop, and Yashi. R&R

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

~Secret Santa Commence~

The sun reflected off the fresh white snow. The parking lot was completely silent. Well, except for the constant trudging sound. A small figure could be seen shuffling towards the large building, also known as Kohona High. When the girl walked in she was greeted by happy faces. Everyone was smiling warmly at her. She smiled back, a smile radiating with happiness. A strong person wrapped her in a tight hug. She looked up into two shining cerulean eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down close to her face, ready to…

Hinata mentally slapped herself and came back to reality. _'Like Naruto would ever kiss me. And there hasn't been any snow since it melted days ago.' _She slammed her locker shut. A few heads turned to look at the source of the slam. She blushed and lowered her head. It was Thursday. She sighed, feeling glad it would almost be the weekend and she could hide in her house for safety. There would be no prying eyes looking at her or any gossiping voices she heard in the hallways. Ever since the kissing incident in the cafeteria, she was always the subject of people's gossiping. Plus, the members of Sasuke's fan club were always giving her the evil eye. She rushed down to her first period hoping to make it before the bell. Hinata entered her classroom which would usually be filled with noise, except this time all eyes were on her. She gulped and shuffled to her desk which was in the back of the classroom, the only place she felt safe. Except this time, the protruding eyes never left her. She pretended to be busy, copying down all the assignments off the board. Yet still, she felt the eyes of her classmates boring into her. Her hands were starting to get sweaty and she silently wished the teacher would arrive soon. But as usual, he was later than ever. Hinata started to get worried. _'Mr. Kakashi is later than usual. Perhaps something happened along the way. Oh who am I kidding? He'll probably come at the end of class and assign us fifteen pages of homework.' _She set her log book down and pretended to be unaware of her classmate's stares. She opened her library book casually and started reading from where she left off. After few minutes, unable to concentrate on her book, she walked up to the front of her classroom and signed herself out on the bathroom sheet then bolted out the door.

Hinata walked down the hallway and paused at the girls' bathroom, her hand on the door knob. She opened a crack and peered in wanting to make sure no one was there. She found two popular girls putting make-up on their cheeks. Obviously they were gossiping. Hinata tilted her head to hear a bit. She didn't have to tilt much for the girl's voices echoed off the walls.

"Did you hear?" the redhead asked the brunette.

"About the kiss? Defiantly!" the brunette said, applying eyeshadow.

"_I _was actually there."

"Lucky! Ohmygosh did you like take a few pics?" the brunette asked, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Like, duh!" the redhead smirked at the brunette who was now fuming with jealousy.

"I so wish I could have seen Sakura's face." The brunette said turning her attention back to the mirror.

"A picture's worth a million words." The redhead flipped her phone open. "Check this out."

The brunette leaned over the redhead's shoulder and started squealing. "Ohmygosh! That girl is like totally wrapping her arms around him! And Sasuke has his arms around her!"

The redhead frowned. "Yea I know. I totally don't get that part. I mean like why would he enjoy a kiss with like a nobody?"

The brunette nodded. "It's like so not fair. I sooooo wanted to kiss Sasuke myself."

"I bet that girl planned the whole thing out just so she and Sasuke would be under the mistletoe at the same time."

"Totally." the brunette's head bobbed up and down.

Hinata shut the door and turned away. She sighed. _'Why do I have such bad luck? Why can't I just be invisible again?' _She wiped the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. It wasn't fair she had to go through this. She ran down the halls seeking a good hiding place. She stopped at a mysterious door. She had never gone in that door before. She put her hand on the knob and hesitated. She looked back and forth. She was the only one in that hallway. She took her hand off the door knob and bit her lip. She argued with herself silently.

'_Just go in already!'_

'_But what if Mr. Kakashi is already on his way back to the classroom?'_

'_So?'_

'_I'll get in trouble!'_

'_Does that really matter? Do you really want to face the entire class again?'_

'_No but-'_

' _Then go in already!'_

'_I don't think this door is for students…'_

'_Then there will be no one there and you can be alone.'_

'_I don't know…'_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by sounds of footsteps approaching. _'It's now or never.' _Hinata yanked the door open. She closed her eyes as if some monster would jump out at her. She opened one eye and then the other. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed the door. It was dark in the room for there weren't any windows. After her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she made out what seemed to be a long flight of stairs. She hesitated then slowly made her way up the stairs gaining speed with every step.

When Hinata reached the very top, she was gasping for air. There were four flights of stairs in total. Who knew their school could be so big? There was another door in front of her. She pushed the door gently and it opened slowly. A gust of cold air blew at her face. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the sudden burst of light, she gasped. It was the school roof. She never realized the sky could be so blue. She stepped out of the dark stairwell. The air was cold but the sun was warm. Hinata smiled and took a breath of fresh air. She suddenly felt so much better as if all the weight of the past few days had been lifted off her shoulders. She walked to the railing and looked down. All the cars and people looked like something out of a doll house. She smiled. Thousands of pigeons flew over her head and the wind blew her hair in all directions as the sun shone brightly on her. For once her life looked like something out of a fairytale.

* * *

Sasuke slipped out of his classroom silently. The classroom was filled with pointless chatter. He found it quite strange that his teacher still hadn't arrived yet. It was normal for Kakashi to be late, not Kurenai. Since there was no order in his classroom, it meant he could do as he pleased. Right now he wanted to have some peace and quiet. Slowly he walked down the hallway turned and continued straight ahead. Behind him he could here hushed voices of gossiping. He rolled his eyes when he caught bits of what they were saying. _'Don't people have better things to talk about than my love life?' _He turned another hallway and immediately relaxed. There was no one around and there was the door. The only thing in this school that could _almost_ make him smile. He opened the door and scanned the hallways one more time before slipping into the dark room. Climbing two steps at a time, he reached the door in a mere matter of seconds. He pushed the door open, and stepped onto the school roof. He turned his head a little to the left when he realized he wasn't the only one there. He froze in shock. No one had ever gone up to the school roof except for him. There was a girl. He squinted to get a better view of her. She was dancing. And she was good too. He squinted more. _'Damn the stupid sunlight.' _Unable to get a better view of her, he moved closer and closer but still far enough not to be seen. His eyes widened in realization. The long, flowing, indigo hair. The graceful arms and slender figure. It was Hinata. He moved away into the shadows that the storage room provided. He watched her silently as she continued her dance. He watched her movements, so fluid and graceful. He could tell she should be even better with music. His gaze followed her as she came to the end of her dance. He could tell she had a bit of trouble with the last few steps. Hinata stumbled a little but continued on as if she didn't. Sasuke stood up and silently crept towards the door. He was about to slip out the door when he heard a cry of pain. He spun around. The indigo haired girl was on the floor holding her ankle in pain. He rushed over but than slowed his pace when he realized she could still stand. Ok she was limping.

"Ouch." Hinata mumbled. She reached down to rub her ankle and sighed.

Sasuke stood in front of her unsure of what to do or say. He finally managed a clearing of his throat.

Hinata looked up startled. "U-U-Uchiha-san!" she gasped.

He glared at her. "Yes?" he said a little more coldly than he intended. _'She has changed to calling me that again.'_

"A-a-a-ano…"

"Spit it out." He snapped irritated from her stammering.

Hinata blushed. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said coolly.

Hinata blushed redder than before and poked her fingers together.

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"N-n-n-othing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned and started walking towards the door.

Hinata followed him limping slightly. She wondered how she would ever make it down the long flight of stairs.

Sasuke peered at her from the corner of his eye. She was limping too much to be able to walk down the stairs herself. He muttered to himself about how much a waste of time this had been and ran a hand through his hair. Hinata started to walk down the first few steps when she tripped.

"Eeeep!"

Sasuke having amazing reflexes, grabbed her arm in an instant.

Hinata looked up at him quite shocked. Their eyes were locked together. For a few minutes she couldn't manage to say anything. Finally she managed a quiet thank you.

Sasuke let go of the shaking Hinata, looking quite apathetic as usual. "Hmph."

As Hinata was about to start limping again, he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

Her face went from pink to bright tomato red. "Y-y-yes?"

Without answering her, he draped her arm over his shoulder and put his hand around her waist. He began to walk with the short Hyuga attached against his side.

Hinata who was too shocked to speak, just stared at him. The cool and even tempered Sasuke was helping her walk down the steps. She lowered her head hoping that her long bangs would hide some of her red face. "Thank you." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura flipped open her phone and started texting furiously. She had still not received anything from Sasuke. She scowled, letting it ruin her perfect features. Frustrated, she threw her new phone across the room letting it hit the wall with a crack. Everyone turned and stared at her. She glared at them, daring them to say something. She flipped her hair and examined her manicure. She narrowed her eyes when she discovered a slight chip. A hand suddenly started waving in front of her face. She glared up into two cerulean eyes. "What do you want Naruto?"

He grinned at her. "I see your teacher isn't here right now."

"Damn right. She never came."

"Same with ours."

Sakura rolled her bright green eyes. "That's how you got out of your classroom."

"Yea." Naruto laughed. "Why are you just sitting here? You can wander the halls you know."

Sakura's face suddenly lit up. "Oh yea! Let's go back to your classroom. I wanna see Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto frowned at the name. "He's not there." he said quickly.

Sakura glared at him. "Yea right! I believe it when I see it!"

She stormed out of her classroom with Naruto running behind her. Her new red heals clicked against the marble floors, her emerald green eyes shooting daggers. Everything about her said: "Don't get in my way if you want live another day." She barged into Naruto's classroom and scanned all the desks. Everyone became uncomfortably silent and very still. No one wanted to displease Hurricane Sakura. It was suicidal.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked, dangerously quiet.

A brave soul somewhere in the back of the room, out of sight, answered her. "H-he s-said something about taking a walk. H-he hasn't been back since."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto cringed at Sakura's high pitched yell. "Sakura calm down. He probably is in the bathroom or some-"

Sakura dragged Naruto out of the room and stomped down the hallway peering into every classroom. Finally she let go of Naruto's wrist and shouted a long sentence of curse words.

Naruto rubbed his wrist trying to get the circulation flowing again. "Sakura…"

"What?" she spun around with her eyes narrowed.

Naruto sighed and pushed Sakura toward her classroom door. "We'll look for Sasuke later. Right now, you need to calm down before you kill somebody."

* * *

Sasuke closed the door with his foot while trying to prop up the small indigo haired girl. They walked silently down the hall to the nurse's office when Hinata's small voice spoke up.

"I d-d-don't r-r-really n-need to g-go to the n-nurse's o-office."

Sasuke just snorted and continued walking in the same direction.

"N-no I really d-don't n-need t-to g-g-go!" Hinata tried wriggling free from Sasuke's strong grasp.

Sasuke let go of her momentarily letting her stand on her own. She yelped in pain when she put pressure on her left ankle. Sasuke shook his head. _'She is so stubborn.' _This time, he picked her up and carried her all the way to the nurse's office. Hinata was too stunned to speak and flushed eight different shades of red.

The nurse looked up startled to see a certain black haired teen carrying a lavender eyed girl, bridal style. After recovering from surprise she smiled kindly at them.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she asked tucking her glasses into her shirt pocket.

"She fell." Sasuke stated in his normal monotone.

"Did you hurt something sweetie?" the nurse asked Hinata.

Sasuke set Hinata down on a plush chair. "Her ankle."

The nurse looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you for bringing her in. You must care a lot about her."

Sasuke turned away while Hinata turned redder and redder. "I was just passing by."

"Of course." the nurse smiled. She bent over and examined Hinata's foot. She walked into the back room and soon came out with a roll of bandages. After she bandaged Hinata's ankle, she handed Sasuke a pack of ice.

"What's this for?"

"It's for your friend. She will need it if it starts to hurt." Seeing Sasuke's eyes flicker with worry, the nurse added, "Don't worry. She just twisted her ankle a bit. It will be fine by next week. Just don't let her put too much pressure on it and she'll be perfectly fine." The nurse smiled kindly at him and went back to her desk. Sensing that as a permission to leave, Sasuke helped Hinata up and walked her out the door.

The nurse peered out her office door and watched them walk away. She smiled to herself. _'Ah young love! They look perfect for each other!' _And she went back to her desk and continued typing on her computer.

Hinata let Sasuke help her walk until a few feet from her classroom door.

"U-um I-I'm o-okay n-now." she stuttered, letting go of his shirt.

Sasuke nodded and handed her the ice pack. Even though he was reluctant to let her go, he knew that walking her into the classroom would be feeding fuel to a already very big fire. He turned around and walked in the direction of his own class. He turned back once to find Hinata staring at him. She blushed and lowered her head and limped into her classroom. He sighed and shook the strange feelings out of his head. _'It'll be better it both of us pretend none of this ever happened.'_

* * *

_At Lunch…_

Hinata fiddled with her broccoli, rolling it over and over again. She played the events of earlier that day over and over again. She didn't understand why Sasuke was conveniently in the same spot she was at the same time. She was also quite baffled at why Sasuke even helped her. She didn't think he was worried about her. At least Sasuke didn't _seem _worried about her. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _'This is so stupid. Of course he doesn't care about you! I mean seriously! He was just helping you. That's all.'_

"HINATA!"

Hinata jerked her head up.

"We have been calling your name for five minutes now!" Kiba cried.

"S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"Yea we figured that much out." Ino chirped.

Hinata looked at Ino surprised. "Ino? When did you come here?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You must have been really distracted 'cause I made a huge racket when I came."

Hinata sweat dropped. "He he. Sorry about that."

Ino shrugged and stabbed her meatball. "Don't worry about it. Oh yea!" She suddenly turned to look at everyone at the table. "Miss Anko never came to gym class today. We were left alone for the whole _hour._ Everyone started chucking dodge balls at each other. Can you believe that!?"

"Same with me." Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Baka!"

"We all had that problem." Shino cut in. "Well maybe except Hinata. Kakashi is always late getting to her class so it doesn't make much of a difference if he didn't come."

"That's so strange." Ino said, plopping down into her seat.

Hinata nodded even though she had her attention fixed on something else. He eyes began to wander over to Sasuke's table. _'Sasuke. You're so strange. You're too hard to figure out."_

"Students of Kohona High!"

Everyone looked up in the direction of the source of the voice. Their principal, Miss Tsunade, stood on the center of the stage. She smiled at everyone. No one could tell if it was forced or sincere.

"I know some all of you were wondering where your first hour teachers were this morning." she continued. "We all decided to have this unscheduled meeting. I am very sorry if some of you were worried. During this meeting we decided that these past few days, we haven't had enough holiday cheer. So, we are now starting this fun activity I know many of you have heard of. It's called Secret Santa. After this announcement, there will be members of the student council walking around with bags of names. Girls will pick out of the boys names, while the boys will pick out of the girls names. Each day, you will give the person you chose a gift without letting them find out who you are. The minimum money spent on a gift is ten dollars where the maximum is twenty. Again, this is mandatory. You have to do this unless you want summer school."

There were many groans that followed.

"At the end of next week, we will have a confession day when you will find out who your Secret Santa is."

The stage lights turned off as everyone watched their principal walk off the stage before resuming their usual chatter.

"This is perfect!" Ino exclaimed, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino shot him a look and then turned to Hinata. "This is your chance Hinata! Take a hold of it!"

Hinata looked at her friend quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Ino grinned mischievously and rubbed her hands together. "You are going to pick Naruto's name from that bag." she said pointing to a red cotton bag that was being passed table to table by a member of the student council.

Everyone at the table stared wide eyed at her as if she proposed they jump over the moon. Finally Shikamaru cleared his throat to speak.

"Ino, all of us know, well except for you, that it is highly unlikely that Hinata would pick out Naruto's name out of three hundred some names. The odds are even less in her favor 'cause we are one of the last few tables and most of the names will be already picked so-"

"Ok, ok! We all know you're smart." Ino interrupted. "Anyways Hinata you'll pick his name and get to show Naruto how much you know about him and how you're perfect for each-"

"_If_ you pick his name." Shikamaru corrected.

Ino glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "She _will. _It's all based on luck."

"_No _it's not. It's all based on possibility."

"Same thing." Ino dismissed with a wave.

"No it's not."

Ino slammed her hands on the table causing many people to turn their heads to look at her. "No one asked you pineapple head!"

"Whatever. Knock yourselves out." he lowered his head, getting ready to take a nap. "Women are so troublesome." He muttered

Ino glared at him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Then she turned her head and smiled at Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata! You can do it! You'll show that dumb Naruto who was made for him."

Hinata who had been taking this all in, had to agree with Shikamaru. It was very very unlikely. But a part of her wanted so much to believe that Ino's plan would work, crazy as it was. She couldn't help imagining Naruto choosing her over Sakura. She smiled dreamily at the idea. _'That would be awesome.' _Just as soon as she finished the thought, the student council member arrived at their table. Ino made a big scene out of swirling around the bag even though there were hardly any names left. Finally she pulled out a slip of paper and put it into her shirt pocket. Hinata reached in pulled out a slip of paper as quickly as possible. With out looking at it, she let is sit on the table.

"Open it." Ino urged Hinata on when the student council member was out of earshot.

Hinata looked unsurely at the piece of paper. "What if i-it's n-not his name?"

"It is." Ino reassured her.

Hinata smiled a small smile. She looked at Kiba. He grinned. Shino nodded. She picked up the slip of paper and slowly unfolded it.

* * *

Sasuke watched the student council member come by with the red bag of boys' names. He watched as Sakura's slender manicured hand picked a small white slip of paper out of the bag. Sakura unfolded the paper quickly and frowned.

"I don't even know this person!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke groaned silently. "Then look in last year's yearbook." He wondered how clueless she could be sometimes.

"Oh Sasuke I wish I got you." Sakura whined, making sad faces.

Sasuke turned his head away from her. He wondered if Hinata's ankle was doing any better. Not that he actually cared, right? _'Why should I care about her? She's just another girl.'_ Another student council member had started coming held a green bag filled with girls' names. He didn't want to be part of a stupid Secret Santa thing, but he didn't want to go to summer school either. _'Screw this. This god damn school can't make me do anything.' _He sat up abruptly and kicked his chair in. Surrounding tables stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He scowled at them and walked out of the lunchroom. He didn't look back. Not when Sakura called to him. Not even when the student council member called his name to choose. He kept walking, pretending he didn't hear anything.

Sasuke walked up the stairs to the roof again. _'This time, I can think peacefully. Alone.' _He looked out into the horizon. The streets were busy with sound and the sun was shining brightly. He let out a small breath, visible in the cold air. Now thinking about it, he realized it wasn't very wise of him to storm out of the cafeteria. Now everyone knew he was in a bad mood instead of his normal emotionless self. _'That will give them something to talk about. Instead of spreading rumors about Hinata and me.' _He shook his head causing some stray hairs to fall in front of his eyes. He stayed in the same spot unmoving, letting the warm sun shine on his back. Ever since high school started, he had never felt this at peace.

* * *

Hinata stared at the name. She couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed them over and over. Then she started pinching herself. _'No way.' _Ino, who was watching Hinata's expression, snatched over the paper. She started squealing loudly and jumping up and down with joy.

"I _told _you!" she cried with satisfaction. She stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru, who was just lifting his head up. Everyone took a look at the small piece of paper, not willing to believe what they heard.

"You really did pick his name!" Chouji gasped, still staring at it. He passed the paper around.

Kiba whistled in dibelief. "Wow Hinata. You got amazing luck."

"Che. Whatever." Shikamaru snorted, his pride a little bruised.

Ino shook Hinata while jumping up with joy. "This is perfect Hinata! Just perfect."

Hinata took the long way home that day. Smiling crazily to herself. She was glad no one else saw for they would have probably thought she was on drugs or something. She sighed happily, opening her front door. She dropped her book bag at the front of the staircase and took off her shoes. _'I wonder what I should give to Naruto as his first gift. Hmmm.' _She wandered into the kitchen, and started preparing a snack for Hanabi. _'Well I know Naruto loves to eat…' _An idea suddenly hit her. _'He loves Ramen!' _Hinata rummaged through her last weeks mail. She finally took out a gold envelope. Inside the envelope were four free passes to the new opening five star ramen restaurant. She smiled to herself. '_This is absolutely perfect!' _she thought excitedly. _'I'll give him this for the first present. They are exclusive passes for VIP after all.' _She stopped thinking for a second. She looked down at the passes. _'I think I'll bake some cookies too.' _Hinata set the passes down on the counter top and took out a stirring bowl and mixer. She foraged through her refrigerator for the ingredients to her homemade double chocolate cookies she made a ways back that won a cooking contest. She was awarded best cook of the year for that. She smiled a sad smile when the memories came flooding back.

~Flashback

"_Sasuke! Come here!"_

_A grumpy eleven year old came storming into the kitchen. "What?" _

_Hinata fanned at a large plate of cookies. "Try these. I want to enter the cooking contest this year."_

_Sasuke peered at the large plate of double chocolate chip cookies. "What's the point trying them? You're the best cook I know."_

_Hinata blushed a bit and playfully hit her best friend's shoulder. "Just try them."_

"_You know I don't like sweets."_

"_Please!" Hinata pleaded, giving him her puppy dog eyes._

_Sasuke twitched, then finally sighed. "Fine fine." He said giving in. "I'll try them."_

_Hinata watched the raven haired boy pick up a cookie and take a bite into it. He chewed slowly and finally swallowed. Hinata looked at his face. It showed no emotion at all. She lowered her head in disappointment. _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke. I bet they taste horrible. I'm sorry for making you try- "_

"_Don't apologies." Sasuke cut her off. "They taste good." As if to prove his point, he finished off the rest of the cookie in one huge bite._

End Flashback~

Hinata blinked her watery eyes. _'Sasuke…' _She shook her head and scolded herself. _'Stop thinking about such things. Make your famous cookies for Naruto.' _She lightened up at the thought. She still couldn't believe that she had actually picked Naruto's name. She whistled away while she mixed the batter.

Hinata opened the oven and took out her freshly baked cookies. She took a huge whiff and sighed. They smelled so good. Just then she heard the back door open. Her younger sister Hanabi stepped in and dropped her bag messily on the floor.

"Hello Hanabi."

Hanabi eyed the double chocolate chip cookies hungrily. "Who are those for?"

"Well they are for Naruto…" Hinata trailed off as she watched her sister take a huge bite out of one of the cookies. "but I guess you can have some." She finished lamely.

"You are going to give these to Naruto? Since when were you so brave?" Hanabi asked, finishing off her cookie.

Hinata explained the events of the day, minus her encounter with Sasuke. Hanabi listened to her sister as she explained. Finally she got up and took another cookie.

"Naruto is as dumb as a bag of hair. How do expect him to know that it's you." Hanabi asked.

"He is _not _as dumb as a bag of hair." Hinata jumped to his defense. "He just…He's just…"

"Really, really, oblivious." Hanabi finished for her.

"No he's not!" Hinata sighed. "We have a confession day next week. Everyone finds out who their Secret Santa is then."

"So you think that he'll immediately fall for you once you tell him that you are his Secret Santa."

Hinata groaned. Hanabi had some way to make the brightest of ideas seem dumb. "Hanabi why can't you be happy for me? This is my chance."

Hanabi put her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'm not trying to burst your bubble okay? Just don't be too disappointed if it doesn't all go your way."

"I won't." Hinata cried indignantly. "It will all go good. Trust me."

"Okay, okay. I do." Hanabi said pouring both of them a cup of milk. "Just keep me posted okay?"

Hinata nodded and took a cookie herself. "I will."

Together, they spent the rest of the day debating what gifts should be given to Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: **There. I made it a longish chappie to say sorry. I am really sorry for not updating in forever. Please don't be mad. Oh yea, my friend read this story the other day and she wanted me to have some different point of views. So I want to ask all of you what do you of that idea. So let me know. I'll try and post another chapter this week. Luv ya'll!

_~VeronicaShields~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Magic and A Sprinkle of Mischief**

**A/N: **Ahem. I want to thank all those who have reviewed my story. I would like to thank charapop, hinata-fan2, kawaiishiroguma, Simple Chronometrophobic Girl, and Uchiha Hinata-6. Ok on with chapter six! Btw, this is my first time writing in different POV s. Feel free to comment!

**Disclaimer: **I think you know what I'm going to say.

* * *

~TGIF (Thank God It's Friday)~

If you woke up at 5:00 am, on a Friday, in the city of Konoha, you would find most people asleep until they absolutely had to get up. It is on very rare occasions, that you would find a teenage girl, wide awake and singing at that hour.

(Hinata POV)

I felt so happy when I woke up. I was going to deliver my first gift to Naruto today! I smiled as I got out of bed. Surprisingly, I actually felt like going to school today. Normally, I would be dreading to face everyone at school. Even though it was really early, I didn't feel tired at all. I felt like skipping and acting like a little kid again. The first thing I did was pick out my school outfit. Usually I'm not this picky about clothes, but I want to look pretty for Naruto. Hanabi had been kind enough to help me shop for some new clothes yesterday. I finally decided to wear a long sleeved shirt with a knee length pleated skirt and beige fur boots. The shirt was a robin's egg blue while the skirt was gray with a plaid design. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look as plain as before. I combed my hair and let it down instead of tying it up. Then I put on a pair of snowflake earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I smiled. I did actually look kind of pretty. After that, I went into the kitchen and prepared my gift. I placed the cookies in a green tin box and wrapped it in bright Christmas paper. Then I tied a red ribbon around it and slid the card underneath the bow. Inside the card I had put the four exclusive VIP passes to the new five star ramen restaurant. When everything looked perfect, I placed the gift into a brown paper bag and gently set it next to my bag.

When Kiba came to pick me up, I was sweating a lot. I was really nervous about this whole gift thing. What if Naruto doesn't like it? Then what? How will I prove to him that I'm perfect for him? I was so nervous I felt like pulling my hair out. I breathed in and out. It didn't make matters better. Kiba started honking his car. Ok time to go. I smoothed out my shirt and took another deep breath. Then I walked out the door.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Kiba stared at Hinata, his mouth wide open, unable to say a word. When Hinata started blushing, all he could manage was, "Oh my god…"

"What are you staring at?" Shino asked from the passenger seat, trying to get a better view.

"Oh my god." Kiba repeated.

"Will you stop saying that. What are you…" Shino trailed off, staring at Hinata. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Was this really the Hinata he had known, he had hung out with? She looked like a whole different person. Shino would have rubbed his eyes if it weren't for the sunglasses he was wearing.

Hinata looked from Shino to Kiba. She could definitely tell Kiba was shocked. His wide eyes and mouth hanging mouth was all she needed to know she had gone too far. But Shino, she wasn't so sure. The bottom half of his face was obscured by his winter coat and his eyes were covered by his black sunglasses. _'Ok, why is he wearing sunglasses in the winter time?!' _Sometimes Hinata wished she could just rip the sunglasses off his face. Then she could tell what he was thinking. She sighed.

"Ok what is it?" Hinata finally asked.

"Oh my god."

"Is that all you can say?" she asked annoyed.

Shino cleared his throat. "Hinata get in the car. Kiba is merely in a state of shock."

Hinata nodded and slid into the car seat. She was glad she didn't have to stand out in the cold with her friends staring at her. Unfortunately, Kiba was still staring at her, only, in the car. She tried staring out the window to avoid his gaze, but he would not stop staring, or start the car. They were going to be late if he kept sitting there.

"What are you waiting for?" Hinata snapped. Her good mood had disappeared.

"Hinata…oh god. Hinata what _are_ you wearing?" Kiba finally asked.

Hinata wasn't expecting that. She was expecting a compliment. But _no. _If Kiba can't compliment her does that mean Naruto, oblivious as he is, won't like it either? She felt worried, then really mad. It had taken her a long time to get ready and now her friends can't do anything but stare? If it was in a flattering way then maybe she would have felt better. But to have some one say "Oh god what _are _you wearing?" That was too much.

"I got dressed up. Can't a girl do that these days?" Hinata snapped.

"Well yea…but don't just do this for a guy I mean the guy's not worth it." Kiba replied, starting up the car.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I'm not doing it for a guy." she lied. "Plus, what's it to you anyways?"

"Look Hinata we all know you're a horrible liar. If you are doing it for a guy, remember that you shouldn't have to pretend to be something you're not. It he really digs you then it shouldn't really matter."

Hinata stared out the window, her arms folded across her chest, letting it all sink in. She hated to admit it but Kiba had a point. She didn't want to admit he was right, well at least not to his face, but at least she admitted it to herself.

Shino who was quiet during this conversation, sometimes glanced at Hinata in the rearview mirror. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He sighed. Sometimes Kiba should just keep his comments to himself. Period.

"What he means to say is, you look pretty." Shino said looking at Hinata.

Hinata turned to face her other friend and smiled a bit. "You think so?"

Shino nodded. "Kiba thinks so too. Right?"

Kiba looked at Hinata and nodded. "Don't get me wrong Hinata, you look gorgeous. You're always gorgeous." he said, winking.

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." She then went back to staring out the window, watching the blur of trees go by.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I woke up with a headache. A huge one. It didn't go away. Not until I took half a bottle of Tylenol. Then I started driving to school, moody as ever. Then Naruto came running behind my car flailing his arms, trying to get my attention. Stupid obnoxious blonde, son of a ….

I sighed and ignored him, staring straight ahead. This is not going to be a good day, I can already tell. Looking behind me once again, Naruto was still chasing me. I slammed on the brakes and waited for him to catch up.

"This better be good." I growled, rolling down my window.

He bent over gasping for breath. "Got-huh-my-huh-car-taken-huh-away-huh."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Give-me-a-huh-ride-huh."

I stared at him blankly. "No."

"Huh?! Come on teme! I can't walk two mile to school!!"

I smirked at his face. It was so amusing. "Quit complaining. You're on track remember? If you can't run a mere mile then forget you hopes of beating my time this year."

"But…"

"This is senior year you know. It's your last chance to beat me." I snickered silently as his face turned into anger and I think determination.

"I'll beat you teme! BELIEVE IT!!!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea save it for the theatre."

"I will I will!"

I sighed rolling up my windows and drove off in the direction of school. He better make it to school on time, or it'll be his fourth tardy this semester. Your fourth tardy and you're suspended. Wait, then Naruto would be suspended…. I'm feeling better already.

Secret Santa. That's all anything everyone ever talks about today. Secret Santa this, Secret Santa that. What is up with Secret Santa? Everywhere I turn is gifts and cards and excited people, being shoved in my face. Oh and my locker. How could I ever forget? I don't know how but a lot of people (fan girls) must have picked my name because I got stuck with fifty-eight gift. (Estimating that is. Why in hell would I spend my time actually counting how many gifts there were?) I didn't open any of them. They're probably all the same. Chocolates, candy, money (I'm not a charity ok?), and things I don't even want to think about. Yes, you know what I mean. I had the overwhelming urge to bang my head on my locker. I didn't. I walked to class, with girls giggling as I passed. If they think that I am their Secret Santa, then they're wrong. I didn't even pick a name. I'm going to be regretting that choice soon. My name was being called over announcements. I was requested in Ms. Tsunade's office. Definitely summer school for me.

(OOC//: In the last chapter Tsunade said that if you don't participate you'll have to go to summer school. So yea…)

* * *

(Hinata POV)

I walked toward Naruto's locker. I was so nervous. What if he doesn't like my present. I took another deep breath and smoothed out my skirt. I looked around making sure nobody saw me. I was good to go. Slowly I shuffled to Naruto's locker. Then I gently placed the tin box and card under his locker. Everything was good. It looked perfect. Suddenly I heard footsteps heading my way. I looked around for a good hiding place. I don't want anyone to find out that I am Naruto's Secret Santa. Then I froze. What if it was Naruto himself? Frantically, I searched for something to hide under, or behind. I finally decided to hide behind a trash can. Yes I know, what you're thinking. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I held my breath and crouched down behind the gray trash can. The footsteps grew louder. The person came into view. It _was _Naruto. Oh great. He walked up to his locker but then looked down at my gift. I strained my neck to get a good look at his face. He was smiling. I felt like floating away on a cloud. His smile looked so happy. I smiled myself. He looked like a little boy whose been waiting all night to open his Christmas present. His smile brightened even more when he saw what was inside. I was so happy. He stuffed a cookie into his mouth. I could tell he liked it a lot. He started making his way toward…oh crap! The trash can! There are only two thoughts in my head. One; he's going to think I'm a stalker! Or two; he's going to think I'm a very smelly stalker. I closed my eyes waiting for him to freak out. It never came. I opened one eye to see what was going on. Naruto merely threw the torn wrapping paper away and walked into his biology class. I scrambled out from behind the trash can. Sometimes I can only thank him for being so oblivious.

_At lunch…_

"Hina-chan!"

I looked toward the direction of the loud voice.

"How did the present turn out?" Ino asked, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag.

"I think it went well. He seemed to like it."

Ino's eyes shined with excitement. "What's your second gift for him?"

"Um…" I trailed off. What _was _I going to get him? "I'm not sure." I finished weakly.

Ino giggled. "Oh don't feel so bad. How 'bout we go to the mall after school? We could shop for Christmas gifts together!"

I nodded. "That would be really fun Ino!"

We walked toward the cafeteria line, when I remembered something. "Hey Ino, whose name did you pick?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Ugh! I picked Shikamaru! Can you believe it?" she whispered.

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and imitated a barfing sound. "I can't _believe_ my luck!'

I giggled. "Oh he can't be that bad. What did you get him?"

She sighed. "Something he _really _needs."

I leaned in. "What may that be?"

She winked at me. "A handbook for the lazy and unmotivated.'"

We burst out laughing. "I'm pretty sure he's figured out it's you."

"He may be smart, but he ain't no Sherlock." she said snickering.

Together we made our way to the lunch table, laughing at my misadventure this morning.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

"SASUKE-TEME!!!"

I was tempted to cover my ears with my hands.

"Urusai."

The blonde spiky Naruto came bobbing into view.

"Sasuke! I need your help!"

I stared at him. What the hell did he just say? "What the hell did you just say?"

"I need you help teme!"

I smirked. Whatever he needed help with, he must be really desperate to ask _me. _I wasn't going to let this pass without giving him a hard time. It was one in a trillion years he would ever ask me for help again.

"Why would you need my help?" I said smirking.

"I…" his face turned a bit red. "I forgot to get her a present." he said the last part silently.

I snickered. He looked like a four year old getting caught for stealing cookies. Putting on my blank look I said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ugh just…we are eating lunch off campus." With that he started running towards the door.

Shrugging, I followed him casually out the door.

We, no scratch that. _I _drove us to the mall with Naruto (that bastard), turning up the radio with very obnoxious songs, and singing along. He CAN'T sing. Self control, ok screw self control! I'm going to kill him when this is over! Wait, why can't I kill him now?

"Oi, dobe, explain."

He looked at me all confused. "Huh?"

I could feel my left eye twitching. "Why. Do. You. Need. My. Help?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, oh, _that._" He sunddenly went from cherry to a whining baby. "HELP ME TEME!"

I winced. I hate him. Did he really have to yell? With the music turned up to full blast?!

"Urusai. I'll help you. Just _shut up!_"

And so that was the end of my life. It turned out he didn't have a gift for the girl he picked. _And _he was dragging me around because somewhere in his pea-sized brain, he thinks I have more experience with girls and know what they like. I hate my life.

"You still ask tell me who this girl is."

I looked at him warily. "I don't need to know. It is probably some fan girl with-"

"It isn't." he interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Aren't you a least bit curious?"

"No."

"I'll tell you anyways."

I ignored him and looked in the other section of clothes, which was really awkward since I've never shopped for girl clothes before, unless you counted my mom. All the sales women were eyeing me like rabid wolves eyeing meet. I needed to get out of here.

"I'm gonna tell you." Naruto sang.

If he thinks I'm going to take the bait, he's got another thing coming. I looked down the ailes, ignoring him.

"Ok I picked…"

Can he just shut up? What part of no does he not understand?

"Drumroll please…"

Dramatic pause.

"Hinata."

I stopped cold. He…did he just say Hinata?

"Sasuke, I don't know a thing about Hinata. You practically have a biography on her."

I can't explain it. I had this strange feeling when he said her name. I felt my face heat up. I didn't want Naruto to get the perfect gift for her. I don't know why. I wanted Naruto to get a crappy gift for her. Then she would hate him and see that he doesn't deserve her. Because…

"Oi! Teme! Are you still with me?" Naruto asked shaking my shoulder.

I snapped out of my reverie. "What?!" I snapped.

"You gonna help me?" he asked again.

If I help him, then I will make Hinata happy. If I don't, I'll get my way and Hinata will realize that-wait! Why do I even care? If she wants to love an annoying fool she can!

"Yea I'll help."

"Great! What does she like?"

I scoffed. He didn't know a thing about her. "Nothing in here. Follow me."

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sasuke led Naruto to a ballet shop. They stopped at the entrance.

"This is it." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto looked into the store. "A ballet store?"

"I don't feel like explaining so let's just get this over with." Sasuke replied, walking into the store.

Naruto shrugged and followed him in. It was a nice store. The walls were a creamy vanilla color and the floor was polished cherry wood. The store smelled like chocolate. There were racks and shelves neatly placed in straight lines. Naruto looked around clueless when Sasuke called him over to the cash register.

"I got the gift, now pay."

Naruto looked at him sheepishly. "Um dude, I kinda forgot my wallet."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "And you expect me to pay it?"

"Um nooo." Naruto scratched his cheek. "I um…will pay you back."

"Last time I paid, you still haven't owed me back."

"I will this time."

"Hm suuure." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! I would've helped you out if you were in this situation!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke growled and regretfully pulled out his wallet. He fished out a fifty dollar bill and smacked it down on the counter. The cashier jumped slightly. Then she immediately rang the item up.

"Here's you change." she said quietly.

Sasuke took his change slightly brushing his fingers against hers. The cashier blushed and stammered, "H-have a n-nice day."

"Dude thanks." Naruto said taking the gift bag in one hand.

Sasuke sighed. "Yea, yea, whatever."

Sasuke drove to school while Naruto sat in the passenger seat looking at the gift.

"Point shoes?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored him and kept staring at the road when a flashback hit him.

* * *

~Flashback

_The two eleven year olds stood outside the ballet shop. The short haired girl spoke up._

"_Aren't those pretty?" she asked the boy next to her._

_He merely shrugged. "I guess."_

_The indigo haired girl went back to staring at the shop window. "Mom was great at ballet."_

_The raven haired boy stared at her silently._

"_She was so good. She encouraged me to dance too." She then shook her head sadly. "They say when someone dies, their belongings and their love goes with them. And then, people try to forget. Sometimes they do."_

_Sasuke was silent. Finally he said, "Get the shoes." _

_Hinata stared at him in disbelief. "W-what?"_

"_Buy the point shoes. If you love to dance, then buy them."_

_Hinata looked down at her feet. "I could never. Dad would never let me. He would throw the shoes away. He hates ballet, and…me." she choked out the last part, letting tears fall from her eyes._

_Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. Then looking back at the shoes he said, "I'll get them for your twelfth birthday. Then you'll have to keep them." Hinata looked up when he said this. Surprise and happiness filled her eyes. _

"_You don't have to do th-" she was cut off when Sasuke came close to her. She started blushing madly._

_Sasuke wiped her tears and smirked._

_Hinata looked at him angrily. "Why are you smirking at me?"_

"_Oh nothing." He said still smirking. He walked away from the store. "I hope you can wait 'til your twelve."_

Flashback end~

* * *

"Oi TEME! We're going to CRASH!!!"

Naruto's voice brought Sasuke spinning back to reality. He slammed on the brakes just in time to stop from crashing in to the flagpole.

"What the f*** TEME!" Naruto cursed getting out of the car. Sasuke slammed his head on the steering wheel while Naruto surveyed the damage.

"Oi! You in a daydream or something? You could have killed me!" Naruto shouted getting back into the car.

"Just get out of the car." Sasuke growled. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach. And it hurt like hell.

"The car's fine! Just park over there. We're here." With that Naruto slammed the door closed and jogged toward the school.

At that point Sasuke didn't really care if the car was in pieces. He didn't care about anything. Except the fact that he never bought Hinata those shoes he promised he would. They had ended their friendship before her twelfth birthday. He never got the chance to give them to her.

* * *

Hinata and Ino walked out of the cafeteria still laughing about Shikamaru ranting over lunch time about his gift he received. Just as Ino said, he had not figured out who it was from. They walked toward their next class together, chatting about gifts they could buy at the mall when they reached their classroom.

"That could work but- ooh Hinata look at that!"

Hinata turned her head toward her desk and saw a beautiful gift bag sitting on top. "Wow."

"Go open it! It's probably from your Secret Santa!" Ino cried dragging Hinata towards it.

Hinata pulled out the pink paper and peered inside. He eyes widened. "Point shoes." She whispered.

"Ooh who could they be from?"

Now you may think that Hinata will realize at that moment that it was actually Sasuke that _bought_ the gift and _picked_ it out. But you see, people are blinded by the light of happiness. In other words, she at this, moment, was just as oblivious as Naruto.

"I told Naruto once that I wanted point shoes cause I dance." Hinata started out slowly. "They must be from him!" She and Ino started squealing happily.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: "Hinata you fool! Naruto doesn't remember a _thing _you tell him!!!" Yea I know what you mean. Technically the shoes are from Naruto, but still. All we can do is hope that this misunderstanding is cleared up.

Sasuke watched silently from a corner. The feeling in his stomach was stronger now. He watched angrily as the scene unfolded. _'It's always about Naruto.' _Balling his hands into fists, he walked away, glaring at anyone who looked his way. He felt as if a thousand pounds were dropped on his shoulders. So he walked up to the school roof, the place where he could feel at ease. But strangely, today nothing could make him feel better. His scowl deepened. It was official, Sasuke Uchiha, was jealous.

* * *

**A/N: **VeronicaShields here! Thanx for all the reviews. Hope you like my chapter! It was really hard writing in different POV s. Please give me constructive criticism. Now if you excuse me, there is a button down there that wants to be pressed. ^-^ So give me a review!

_~VeronicaShields~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas Magic and a Sprinkle of Mischief**

**A/N: **I _wanted _to update my story last Saturday but things never go _my _way. In other words my stupid security decided to block FanFiction. Anyways here is a short chappie. It's a gift dedicated to all of my reviewers and the people who added me to their story alert, author alert, favorites…yea you get the point. Since you all waited so long…I've decided to add a bit more sasuhina in this one! Oh yea this chappie was too short to write in different POV s. ^_^ Enjoy!

**Thanks: **BlackMoonTiger, hinata-fan2, charapop, evilbananalol, winterkaguya, and CityLightsFallingLeaves. Also thanks to everyone who has read my story, plus all u guys who added my story or me to their alert or favorites. You guys ROCK!

**Disclaimer: **ENOUGH W/ THE DISCLAIMERS!

* * *

~Partners and Return Addresses~

It was the end of the day. End of Friday to be exact. Ok not exactly the _end, _but close enough. Hinata hummed Jingle Bells all the way to her locker. She was feeling extremely happy. Perhaps a pair of point shoes had something to do with it? Hmm? Also, she was going shopping with her friend Ino. They were going to shop for gifts and clothes. Isn't life great? Well I can tell you now that we do have a certain teen that's not doing so well right now. Sasuke for example, was sitting in the principal's office getting yelled at by Ms. Tsunade of course, for not participating in Secret Santa. I think you all know what sorts of words are forming in his head right now. His attention although, was not entirely on the middle age woman in front of him, with foam starting to form at her mouth. His thoughts were on a certain lavender eyed girl, who I can assure you, does not have her thoughts on him. Her thoughts were on a cheerful blonde teen that had his thoughts on…well either Sakura or ramen. And well Sakura had her thoughts on Sasuke. Basically this forms some sort of love square, minus the ramen.

"Miss Hinata Hyuga, Come to the office, NOW." The principal's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Hinata cringed, but none the less, went to the office.

"Ms. Tsunade is expecting you Hinata. Please, go in." the secretary said smiling at her. "And don't worry, you're not in trouble." she added winking.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She opened the door slowly to find the principal pacing the floor with the raven haired teen sitting in a chair. Hinata suddenly felt very insecure. Being in the same room as the principal was hard enough. Now Sasuke was added to the picture.

"Ah Hinata, you're here. Take a seat please." Ms. Tsunade said, gesturing to a chair.

Hinata nodded and shuffled toward a chair next to Sasuke. She felt his incredibly grumpy aura and felt that he tensed up when she approached him. Hinata gulped and sat down on her hands to keep from fiddling with them. "Ano … did I do something wrong Ms. Tsunade?" Hinata asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Ms. Tsunade's face softened. "No don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to get yelled at. Especially not today. She felt happy today. She didn't want anything ruining her mood.

"_He's _the one that did something wrong!" the principal glared at Sasuke, while he glared back.

"But still, why am I here?" Hinata asked, uncomfortably.

"Well since this student here, was unable to participate in Secret Santa, he will have to be volunteering in the 'Gifts for Orphans' program." The blonde woman said walking back to her desk.

Hinata found it hard to imagine Sasuke doing anything charitable, but nodded anyways. "So what am I doing here?"

"Well, I want you two to work as partner volunteers for this program."

Hinata's eyes widened. "B-but I participated in the Secret Santa!"

"Yes I know, but I am asking you to help the dumb Uchiha-san."

Hinata slumped down in the chair. _'Why me?' _Hinata thought miserably.

"Because you are not a fan girl of Sasuke's and will not try to feel him while completing this assignment." Ms. Tsunade stated, answering Hinata's thoughts.

"But why not a guy?" Hinata asked, trying her hardest to get out of the assignment.

"Because guys are unreliable." Ms. Tsunade replied with a wave. "Now are you going to agree to help or are you going to make me ask again?"

Hinata groaned inwardly. She wasn't going to win this argument. There was just no escaping the grasp of Tsunade. It was completely impossible. Like some unwritten rule or something. She finally gave a small nod.

"Good. Now I want both of you to meet outside the Awakinami Orphanage tomorrow at 1:00 pm sharp. My secretary, Miss Shizune will be waiting for you."

Sasuke glared at her, while Hinata just lowered her head and nodded. Taking that as permission to leave, Hinata walked out of the door with Sasuke following after.

"You better be there Sasuke or its summer school for you." Tsunade called after.

Sasuke turned back around and flipped her off. She merely smirked. "Goodbye, my wonderful students." And the door slammed shut.

--

"Ok you can come out now." Tsunade said after the two students were long gone. Two girls stepped out of the coat closet in the corner of the room. One was taller than the other.

"That was a great job you did." the taller one said.

The blonde lady snorted. "Enough with the flattery. Where is my payment?"

The shorter girl took an oversized bag of candy and sweets from behind her back. "It's right here."

The principal's mouth was watering. She lunged for it but the girl held it out of reach. "I did what you asked and now give me the CANDY!"

"What if they don't show up?" the short girl asked, narrowing her eyes.

"They will, trust me. Sasuke knows if he doesn't go he'll have summer school to go to. As for Hinata, she is an obedient girl. She'll do what I ask."

The short girl stood there considering the facts, then reluctantly gave the bag of candy to Tsunade who snatched it immediately. "I'm trusting you. Nothing better go wrong."

"Ofkayf! Nofing wilfl." Tsunade replied through a mouthful of pastries.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to his locker very aware of the girl that was following her. He ran the events of today through his head. It was really an uneventful day if you didn't count everything that happened. He sighed, and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

The Hyuga shuffled her feet. "W-well I just wanted to say sorry."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"Ano…" Hinata looked away. "I'm sorry you got paired with me."

Sasuke snorted. "Don't be."

"But I'm only going to slow you down and I'm really not good at organizing things plus I'm-"

"Are you still on that?" Sasuke snapped, and then softened his tone. "Look, I'd rather work with you then anyone else. So let's just drop the subject."

Hinata stared at him as he started to collect his books. She felt a strange feeling of happiness in her stomach. _'That was really nice of him to say that.' _A big goofy grin spread across her face. "I'd rather work with you too!" she said before she could stop herself.

Sasuke stopped. He felt his face grow hot. He was very lucky his face was hidden by his locker door. "Hn."

Hinata blushed crazily, realizing what she had said. "I-I guess I-I'll see you on Saturday." she stuttered.

Sasuke nodded behind his locker, and heard her footsteps grow softer. Then he let go of a huge breath he was holding. "Damn this day." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Ino looked at her watch for the fifth time. Tapping her foot, she peered down the corner again. _'It's not like Hinata to be late. I'll just go and-'_ Right as Ino was about to turn the corner, Hinata crashed into Ino. They both fell to the floor. Ino opened her eyes to see Hinata rubbing her back.

"Oh Hina-chan are you alright?" Ino asked helping her get up.

Hinata nodded. "Sorry to make you wait. Something came up."

Ino smiled. "It's okay! Let's go!"

--

Hinata opened her house door and kicked off her shoes. Tossing her gift bags on the couch she plopped down and flipped through the channels. From channel to channel there were game shows and Christmas ads. _'Is there anything to watch these days?'_

She thought irritably.

"Hinata! You're home!"

Hinata turned her head and saw Tenten and Hanabi in their winter coats, carrying big cardboard boxes. Hinata's eyes widened, then she jumped off the couch and gave Tenten a big hug.

"Tenten! You're here! When did you get here?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Nice to see you too Hinata!" Tenten said smiling.

"Sis, your'e going to crush Tenten." Hanabi quipped.

"Sorry." Hinata let go of the older girl. "I'm just so happy you're here. Tell me all about college!"

The three of them sat at the dining table drinking hot chocolate, listening to Tenten's college life. They laughed and exchanged stories. Hanabi told them about her basketball team. It seemed everything was going well.

"So Hinata, how are things going?" Tenten asked biting into a cookie.

"Same old, same old. Oh but I did pick Naruto's name for Secret Santa!" Hinata said excitedly.

"I knew _that_! You were talking about it over the phone all the time." Tenten dismissed with a wave. "I'm talking about the _kiss." _Tenten said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hinata blushed deep red. She turned her head sharply towards her little sister. "Hanabi you _told _her?!" she hissed.

Hanabi looked innocently at her older sister. "Why would I ever do such a thing onee-chan?"

"Hanabi how could-"

"Don't be mad at her." Tenten interrupted. "She actually didn't tell me. It was by word of mouth. Almost everyone knows at the college. All the girls are so jealous you got to lock lips with Sasuke. I'm surprised Neji hasn't found out!" she laughed.

Hinata immediately went into panic mode. "DON'T TELL NEJI!" she yelled, jumping up from her chair.

Hanabi and Tenten laughed which became harder and harder. Hinata's face was all red from worry and embarrassment. Hanabi pounded the table with her hand. Tears were practically flowing out of her eyes. Tenten held her sides and lifted her head up to the sky, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Hinata frowned. "Why do you keep teasing me about him? I don't even _like _him!"

"Oh yes you do." Hanabi said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"No I don't!" Hinata cried indignantly.

"_Sure_." Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"I don't! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Because you're lying!" Tenten and Hanabi both sang.

"What makes you think that?" Hinata huffed.

"We can prove it." Hanabi said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Prove it? There is nothing to prove."

"So you're too afraid to admit that you like him." Tenten said.

"I am not. Besides I don't even like him."

"Then we'll prove it."

* * *

Sasuke lay in his dark bedroom. The blinds drawn and the door locked. He covered his head with his pillow. He muffled out the sounds of everything. Nothing else, nothing more. Silence was all that he required, all that he wanted right now. Then in the dark confines of his room, he could think, about the thoughts swirling in his mind. Then the doorbell rang. He groaned, not willing to get up. He thought that if he ignored them enough, maybe, just maybe, they would leave. Just so you know, he thought wrong. Whoever it was, they had enough guts to mess with one irritated Uchiha. He stormed out of his room and down the stairs. Scowling, he thrust the door open.

"What?!" he snapped crossly.

There, stood a thirteen year old girl, with ebony hair styled into an angled bob. "Oh Sasuke, your home. I was beginning to think you were out."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want Kirabi?"

She rolled her eyes and pursed her red painted lips. "Someone had a bad day?"

He growled. "Why do you have to be my neighbor?"

She blew a stray lock of hair from her eye. "Never wanted to be yours anyway." she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"Oh nothing, _neighbor. _The mailman _accidentally_ dropped off your package at my house." she handed him a brown package, wrapped tightly in string.

Sasuke had a feeling it was no accident at all.

"Or maybe," Kirabi continued, smirking, "It was because the mailman is afraid of you."

Sasuke glowered at her. "You're one to talk." Sasuke retorted. "Did you look in the mirror lately?"

The thirteen year scowled. "At least I'm not emotionally distressed like _someone _I know."

"You're close enough." Sasuke snorted.

Kirabi rolled her eyes. "Hmph. I'm leaving. Later." She turned sharply on her black converses and headed next door, toward her house.

Sasuke shook his head and closed the door. He turned the brown box over in his hands. There was his name, written neatly in black ink. He looked in the upper left hand corner. There was no return address. That was strange, at least for Sasuke anyways, for you and me, well probably somewhat normal. Sasuke stared at the package. You see, Sasuke always had return addresses on his mail. All the business letters and bills were required to have return addresses. Then there was the fan mail he gets. They always had return addresses in hopes that the great Sasuke-sama would write them back. Sasuke tore the package open, out fell hundreds of soft white feathers. They slowly floated to the ground. He stared at them, confused. _'Feathers? That's all?' _He shook the package until a cream colored note fell out on to the floor of white. He bent over and picked up the note to find neat calligraphy written in the same black ink as his name and address was. A strong smell of violets filled his nose. There was a poem on the sheet of paper. It read:

_Like snow_

_It is_

_Soft_

_Yet cold_

_The snowflakes dance_

_In the air_

_You hold it close _

_You breathe it in_

_It's so hard to hold_

_So hard to catch_

_Delicate and soft_

_Hold it close, don't let go_

_Once it melts_

_Spring will come_

_The happiest days _

_Lie ahead_

_Enjoy the white while you can_

_Before it melts into oblivion_

_May the snow fall on you?_

_~Your Secret Santa_

Sasuke let his eyes scan over it again. He smirked. It was a riddle, and easy one. He had figured it out already. It was innocence. He looked at the note again and then he picked up a handful of feathers. He knew what that meant too. It represented snow, that didn't melt. The feathers were just as delicate as snow. Which meant innocence is small and fragile. Hold on to snow and it will melt. _'Innocence comes once in form of a child. It's important. To have innocence means to live without worries. Don't let that go, Sasuke. ' _Those words echoed in his head. His mother had said it to him once, a long time ago. He didn't think it was from one of his fans. It was supposedly signed from "his Secret Santa." Sasuke smirked again. He was amused by the package. Whoever sent the package intrigued him. Why did they send him a riddle? A riddle and feathers. Is it a message or something? Are they really his Secret Santa? Someone must have really picked his name out of the hat. There has to be one person that was really his Secret Santa. Judging by the other gifts he had received at his locker, this one seemed real. Sasuke wasn't sure to believe it of not. But one thing for sure, he was going to find out.

* * *

"Then we'll just have to prove it."

Hinata raised a questioning eyebrow. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Hanabi smirked. "Tenten will answer that." She winked at the other girl.

Hinata turned to Tenten, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

"Oh alright, here's the proof. You ready?" She waited for Hinata to nod her head. "Ok good…I saw Sasuke making out with Sakura." Tenten stated simply.

It took a few moments for Hinata to digest this bit of information. "WHAT!?" Her face grew into a dark, dark red. Her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her fists.

Tenten snickered behind her hand. "Why are you so mad Hinata dear?" she asked sweetly.

"SASUKE WOULD NEVER EVER MAKE OUT WITH HER!" Hinata yelled. She clasped her hands over her mouth the second after. _'Why am I so angry?'_

"Why do you even care?" Hanabi asked eyeing her older sister. "I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I don't!" Hinata cried indifferently. _'I don't care…right?' _"Sasuke would NEVER fall for that girl!"

"You know what? I think you're jealous." Tenten replied with satisfaction.

Hinata blushed. "W-why w-would I b-be jealous?" she stuttered.

"Well you sure are acting like it."

"Am not!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes at how childish her sister was acting. "Sure, sure. Then why do u even care?"

"I don't _care. _I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Hmm ok then." Hanabi said nodding. "Because it's perfectly normal to be concerned about someone who isn't acquainted with you at all."

"Ok what does any of this have to do with proof anyways?" Hinata asked crossly, changing the subject.

"Well you wanted proof that you liked him. We just proved it because we told you something that was false and you completely fell for it and got extremely angry." Tenten explained, grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata stared at her friend before the bit of information finally sunk in. Then gaping at what she just said. "Th-this wasn't even _real?_"

"Nope. But you sure got angry about it." Hanabi smiled smugly. "Or should I say, _jealous?"_

"I-I-I." Hinata's face became even redder with embarrassment. "I DON'T like HIM!!!"

"Oh dear, Hinata's in denial." Tenten said shaking her head sadly. "What a shame."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Sure, sure sister. Whatever you say."

"Hmph! Well I'm going upstairs to change!" Hinata huffed. With that, she stomped away, leaving two snickering girls.

"I don't like him, I don't like him." Hinata repeated to herself. "I don't." She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked outside the balcony window. _'Do I?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Wha-hoo! Jealous Hinata, courtesy of hinata-fan2! Yes I know Hinata seems way OOC in this chappie. There just aren't enough jealous Hinata stories out there. XD

So anyways hoped you like this chapter, even though it was a very, very, crappy one. I have to say I am not very satisfied w/ this chapter. Let's just say lack of inspiration is to blame. Oh and Kirabi is my OC. I really didn't want to add one but it was necessary. Anyways I'll describe her more later on. For right now all I can tell you is she is thirteen, she's Sasuke's neighbor, very sarcastic, and kinda punk. Longer and better next time! Get ready for more drama and suspense! MWHAHAHAHA!

p.s. Sorry 'bout the evil laugh…eating a lot of Hershey chocolate. 'til next time! Later! Oh yea, do review ;)

_~VeronicaShields~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Christmas Magic and a Sprinkle of Mischief**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a long time.I am trying to make updates as fast as possible. I am working on a role play with like ten of my friends and it's really confusing having so many characters. Basically all of them are bugging me to write and write. So I'm trying to get as many updates done as soon as possible over break so there won't be long periods I won't be here. Plus I feel extremely guilty for writing the crappiest chapter on Earth last time. So here I'm saying sorry with another one of my shorter chappies. R&R

**winterkaguya: **Oh you'll see…all will be explained in the next chappie!

**CityLightsFallingLeaves: **Thanks for the support! Don't worry I won't involve Kirabi too much! :) I just need her for something.

**Evilbananalol:** Thank you so much for your support! You have re-inspired me. Thank you for having so much faith in my work! XD *air hug*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…yet. I'll blackmail Masashi Kishimoto. Then he'll have no choice but to give the rights all to me.

* * *

~Not So Pleasant Saturday~

(Hinata POV)

It's 12:40. I've been staring at the clock for forty minutes. I just realized something. I can't do this. I just can't. I can't go and face him. It's too hard. I'm biting my lips. I bit a little too hard because I taste blood. My feelings all feel so jumbled right now. Tenten and Hanabi did a good job of making me feel like this. My head hurts. It's swirling with thoughts I can't comprehend. I feel so confused.

"Hey sis! You gonna sit there all day?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, but didn't turn around. I don't want to speak to her right now. She and Tenten are to blame for my confusion. I still can't believe they would stoop to this low. I mean I did want proof. I just didn't think they'd lie to me.

"Oi you still with me?" Hanabi asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"No."

"You know it's already 12:45. Don't you have to be somewhere?"

She was talking about the Orphanage. I can't believe I told them about that after what they did. I shouldn't tell them any thing anymore. I don't want to go. Yet I do. It's a strange feeling, really. I'm afraid to see him with confused feelings. Not saying I _have _feelings for him. I mean we're barely friends. But a part of me wants to go. The weird feeling in my stomach returns when I think about him. Trust me, it's not the type of feeling when I get around Naruto. It's different. I can't explain it. I don't know what I'm feeling anyways. It's not that crushing feeling. It's not. At least I hope so…

"You're going to be late. Ms. Tsunade isn't a very forgiving person ya know." Tenten said, while washing dishes.

"I know perfectly what she's like." I said crossly then made my way across the kitchen.

"Then why are you still sitting here looking out into space?"

"I'm not looking out to space. Who said I was."

"We didn't need anyone to _say, _sis. We do have eyes." Hanabi said from behind me. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "What are you so worried about? It's not like you're going to meet the queen of England. It's just something you're doing for the orphans with Miss Shizune."

Ok so maybe I didn't tell them _everything. _But hey, they don't deserve to hear everything too. I left Sasuke out of the picture. They would never stop teasing me if I told them.

"I'm going now." I said loudly, putting my shoes on.

"Alright. Be home for dinner." Tenten called after me.

"Uh huh, sure." With that, I left.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

"Hello Sasuke."

I nodded my head in her direction. Miss Shizune looked around.

"Is Hinata sick? She's already ten minutes late."

I shrugged. "How should I know? I don't even know her that well." I said coldly.

"Oh ok."

I really don't care where she is. Knowing Hinata, she probably tripped or something.

"Oh there she is!"

I looked over to where Miss. Shizune was pointing. Hinata was running toward us. So she finally arrived. Not like I care or anything. She really didn't have to come. I could've done this stupid assignment by myself. Who needs her help anyways? She's always late, completely undependable.

"So you finally decided to show up." I said warily.

She blushed and looked at the pavement. "S-sorry to make y-you wait."

"It's ok Hinata." Miss Shizune said cheerfully. "Let's get going now."

We entered the large brown brick building. It was surprisingly nice on the inside. We waited outside a brown office door. This place reminded me of the elementary school I went to. I remember it was my first day there. It was my first day…the day I found out that _she _would be going to my school. Was I happy? I-

"Hello Mrs. Sasami."

I looked up to see Miss Shizune shaking hands with a pretty, middle-aged woman. She had curly auburn hair and gray eyes.

"Hello Shizune! How are you?" the lady asked with a melodic voice.

"I'm fine Miko, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." She said smiling. "And who is this handsome young man here with you today?" asked Miko.

"Oh this is Sasuke Uchiha. He is one of the volunteers I was talking about." Shizune replied, glancing at me.

Miko reached her hand out to me. "It's very nice to meet you Sasuke." she said warmly. I shook her hand. It was warm and soft. I pulled away quickly. She smiled at me, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"I'm so glad you could come." Her voice was smooth as silk. "Where is your partner, Sasuke-san?"

Hinata came out from behind me. She bowed her head respectably. "It's very nice to meet you, ma'Am." she said quietly.

Miko looked her up and down. "You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Miko. What can I call you dear?"

Hinata raised her head and blushed. "Sorry Ma'- I mean Miko. My name is Hinata."

Miko smiled. "To be in the sun. That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl of course." (1)

Hinata blushed more. "A-arigato." she stammered bowing her head again.

"No need to say thanks. It's the truth after all." She turned toward the way she came. "Come with me, I'll show you where the kids are right now."

We followed Miko to an empty hallway. There at the end stood huge double doors.

"You see, the kids are bright. They're so cheerful, even though they lost their parents. They always look on the bright side of life. Sure there were a few that were extremely sad when they came. Heck all were like that. But somehow they are getting over that."

I listened to Miko explain the kids condition. They reminded me of something. Something I wish I could forget….

"We have great cafeterias, dorms, play rooms, and if they really need it, physiologists. Well here we are. This is their play room. Lot's of toys, two TVs, books, and a mini-fridge." Miko said stopping in front of the large double doors.

"Well here we are. Stop by at my office when you're done." She turned to leave but stopped. She looked back at us, "I really appreciate this. Thank You." She smiled again and left.

"Ok now, when we go in I don't want you to talk about their family…you know, in case it upsets them." Miss Shizune said, clutching her clipboard to her chest. "Understand?"

"Yes Miss Shizune." Hinata answered obediently.

I nodded. She opened the door. Immediately, laughter and enthusiastic talking sounded through the air.

"Hahaha! You're so funny!"

"Look at Mr. Teddy! He's flying!"

I've never seen so many kids in one place before. I glanced at Hinata out of the corner of my eye. She was a bit surprised too. But her face quickly broke into a grin. That smile…I haven't seen in a long time.

"Well we might as well go in."

Hinata nodded, then she turned to me. "Let's go Sasuke." She said smiling.

"Fine." I said emotionlessly. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she _wanted _to come here.

Whatever, might as well get this stupid thing over with.

There were a couple of chaperones in the room. One with short brown hair and blue eyes walked toward us. She seemed a little uptight. Hmm I wonder how good the kids really are...

"Oh I'm so glad you're here!" she said immediately grabbing Miss Shizune's hand. "The children just can't stop talking about it! Nonstop that is! From dawn 'til night! Oh dear they just-"

"Nana get a hold of yourself." Another woman with dark blue hair and magenta eyes, firmly gripped the crazed woman's shoulder.

"Nana, go take a break I'll handle things here." She let go of the brunette's shoulder and motioned for us to go over to her desk.

"Y-yes sorry madam, I'm going to drink some water."

"That would be a wise choice Nana." The other woman, said passively.

"I'll b-be back in fifteen m-minutes." The brunette stumbled out the door.

Miss Shizune looked at the other woman questionably.

"Too much coffee." She replied without looking up from her clipboard. "The kids have been a little _too _excited. They won't sleep at all. We have to watch them all night."

"Oh I see." Shizune said nodding. "Will she be alright?"

"Fine. Getting high on coffee happens to even the best of us." She put on a pair of rectangle lenses shaped glasses. "So let's get started. First of all, my name is Akira Miyasu. I presume you are Shizune?"

Shizune shook her hand. "Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"And this is Sasuke and Hinata."

Akira looked us over. "Ok then. You two can get started getting to know the kids, while Shizune-san and I discuss the presents."

Hinata nodded and pulled me toward the kids. I looked down at her hand on my wrist. Apparently she noticed too and immediately let go, hiding her red face behind her bangs.

I smirked. This was getting pretty interesting.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

Eeeeeek! I can't believe I just held Sasuke's hand!!! Ok not held his hand but held his _wrist!!!_ Oh my GOD!!! He probably thinks I'm some creepy fan girl now! What should I do?! Ok, ok I just have to calm down…I mean seriously, he's just Sasuke, it's not like he's Naruto or something.

Hmmm…Naruto…

"If you're going to be my partner, stop thinking about that obnoxious teme."

I snapped out of my dreamy state. Sasuke was looking at me with a disgusted expression. I could feel my face turn red. "S-sorry." I managed.

"Hmph."

A little boy with dark green hair walked up to us. He frowned. "What are you adults doing here?"

He looked about six, maybe seven. "Hello, I'm Hinata." I said smiling down at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Roku. You still haven't answered my question." he said crossly.

"E-excuse me?"

I looked over my shoulder. Sasuke had an amused look on his face. I felt my ears grow hot. This kid is already getting on my nerves.

"Well, Roku, we are here to get to know all of you and to get your Christmas list." I said trying to be nice.

The little boy frowned. "We don't need your charity."

"It's not charity Roku. We just want all of you to have a nice Chr-"

"We are perfectly fine without _you're _help!"

That ill-mannered kid just cut me off! Ok I have to remember that he has gone through a lot. Plus he's just a kid…who lacks manners.

I cleared my throat and breathed in and out. "That's fine Roku. If you don't need our help it's ok. We'll just be talking to the other kids."

"Do you not understand the word _we?_ _We _don't need help!"

"I-I"

"Roku, where are your manners?"

I looked up. Standing behind me was Miyasu-san. She tapped her foot on the floor. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she was frowning.

"Roku, these are people who are kind enough to give up their Saturday to come and help us. Don't be rude."

"But Miyasu-san!" he whined. "We don't need help!"

"Roku, apologies right now."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine." He turned to face me. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's ok Roku." I said smiling at him.

"Go play with the other children. I need to talk with them." Miyasu-san said to Roku.

He nodded and ran towards a group of children.

"Ahem. Please forgive him fro his rude behavior."

I nodded. "It's fine."

Akira nodded. "Ok then. Basically we'll get the Christmas lists from the children and mail them to your school principal. For now, just walk around and try to talk to a few of them. Many of them are a bit uncomfortable around other people but just keep on smiling. They'll warm up to you."

I nodded. "Sure." I looked around the room and saw a little girl sitting by herself in front of a window. I started to walk over, then I looked behind me. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with the most bored expression ever. I walked over to him and cautiously tugged at his sleeve.

"H-hey Sasuke, l-let's go over there."

He looked toward where I was pointing. He let out a long sigh. "Fine."

We walked over to the little girl. Her shoulder-length black hair was tied in a low ponytail. On her lap was a large drawing board. She was sketching the garden outside the window. It was amazingly good. She turned around and smiled at us. She had large almond shaped brown eyes that sparkled happily.

"Hi! Do you like my picture?"

I nodded. "It's amazing."

She looked at Sasuke. "What about you mister? Do you like it?"

I looked over at him. He only nodded.

The little girl frowned. "Hm…oh I missed a spot!" She scribbled furiously. Then she leaned

back to look at it. "Now what do you think mister?"

"It's good." He said apathetically.

She grinned from ear to ear. "What about you pretty lady?"

I blushed at the compliment. "I-I think it looks even better!"

She jumped off her chair and ripped the drawing out of her sketch book. "Here. You can have it pretty lady."

I took the drawing and looked at the bottom corner. She had signed her name. "Thank you for the picture Lee."

Lee smiled. "What's your name pretty lady?"

"My name is Hinata."

"What about mister's?"

"That is Sasuke." I told her. "We're here to get your Christmas list."

"But I don't have one."

"That's okay. You have time to think."

"But I know what I want."

"Oh you do? Then how 'bout you write it down?"

She shuffled her feet. "I don't think I should."

"Why not?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet. "Santa won't get it for me."

"Well what is it that you want?" I asked curiously.

She looked up at me. "Can you and mister keep a secret?"

I nodded.

"I wish mommy and daddy didn't die. Then we could spend Christmas together." she whispered.

I felt a pang in my chest. That reminded me of my mom. I wish I got to spend another Christmas with her. But she's too far away…too far away to reach.

**(A/N: **Whoa…little dramatic there, huh? =)**)**

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

"Pretty lady are you okay? Why are you crying?"

I glanced at Hinata. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm not crying." she said cheerfully.

"Really I'm fine."

No you aren't ok. She's thinking about her mom again. I can tell from her expression.

"Are you sure pretty lady?"

"Yes I am." Hinata fake smiled.

"Are you hurt? Do you have a boo-boo? Maybe you need a kiss. Mommy always kissed me when I was hurt. Do you have a mommy to kiss you?"

Hinata cringed at the question. She hid her face behind her bangs. "N-no Lee. My mother died a long time ago."

For a moment there was silence. Then Lee spoke up again.

"I'm sorry pretty lady. But I know your mommy wouldn't want you to be sad. That's why I try to live the best I can. So then mommy, wherever she is, will feel at ease."

Hinata sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "Thank you Lee." She smiled a small smile.

Huh, funny how a little girl can speak words beyond her age.

Lee grinned. "Pretty lady looks prettier with a smile! But you know if you're still hurting, you could get mister to kiss the boo-boo."

I turned my head away. Even the _idea _of kissing Hinata is unbearable. For some reason my face feels hot again. I looked at Hinata from the corner of my eye. She looked adorable blushing like that…

WAIT! Hold on just a minute. Did I just say ADORABLE?! What the hell!!?

"Lee when you're done with drawing, could you please move your chair and sketch board back to the table?" Akira called across the room.

"Ok Miyasu-san." Lee called back.

She started to drag the chair back with the sketch board in the other hand. Sighing, I walked over to her and took both the chair and sketch board. I placed them back to her table.

"Wow! Mister you're so strong!" Lee's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Hn."

"Wow!" she bounced toward me. "That was so cool mister! You must have have really big muscles! Can you show me?!"

Hinata covered her mouth. She giggled. "Well Sasuke-san. Are you going to show her?"

I glared at them. "No."

"Oh please, please, please mister! Just one peek!"

"It is just _one _peek." Hinata said innocently, still stifling her laughter.

"…"

"PLEASE!"

"grr…fine."

And so my day just got worse.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

After a long day at the orphanage, we finally came out feeling very accomplished. Well most of us anyways. Sasuke on the other hand, was sulking behind us. I wonder if it had anything to do with the muscles…hmm yep probably. After he showed Lee, all the other girls wanted to see too. I giggled. He has fans no matter where he goes.

"You guys did great today. We'll tell you the next steps on Monday." Miss Shizune said happily. She checked her watch. "Oh my! It seems like it's already five minutes to six. Are any of you hungry? We could get some dinner, my treat."

I shook my head. "Thank you Miss Shizune, but I have to be home for dinner."

"Oh ok. What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"I have something to do." he replied.

Miss Shizune nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you two on Monday."

I nodded. "Goodbye Miss Shizune!"

"Bye!" and so she called a taxi and left.

So I was left standing there with Sasuke.

"That was fun wasn't it?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

He glared at me. Guess that's a no.

"A-are you m-mad?"

"No." he replied forcibly.

"O-oh, ok."

Suddenly his cell phone started ringing crazily. He didn't even reach for it. We just kept waiting for the bus to come. After a minute, it would stop, but then whoever the person was, would keep calling and calling.

Not being able to take the obnoxious ringing any longer, I said, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"…Well I think it's kind of rude you're ignoring them."

He blinked. Okay that failed. I sighed. It isn't going to stop ringing unless he answers the phone.

"Sasuke the ringing is very annoying. Could you please answer it?" I asked politely.

He sighed. "Fine." He reached into his pocket and flipped open his cell phone. Immediately there was squealing on the other line.

"_Sasuke, my love! Don't forget tonight's our date!"_

This is…OH MY GOD IT'S SAKURA'S VOICE!

"Wha…?"

Sasuke scowled. "Sakura shut up. All of Kohona can hear you."

"_Oh my gawd tonight's going to be our first date! Oh I'm sooooo excited! Oh wait-you still haven't told me what color you want me to wear! Oh my gawd I can't be late on our first date!"_

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke growled.

"_You're no fun! Hmph fine! I'll surprise you. Kk gotta go! Later my Sasuke-kun! Mwa!"_

He snapped the cell phone shut, left eye twitching. He turned around and glowered at me.

"Happy now?"

I stared wide eyed with shock at him. I couldn't believe what was going on. What the heck is going on?!

"I-I…" I closed my mouth not knowing what to say. We stood there in silence.

Finally the bus came. I felt really angry for some reason. Also, I felt extremely sad. We got on to the bus. He offered the last open seat to me. To weak to argue, I sat down. Why? Why?! Were Hanabi and Tenten really serious that he likes Sakura? I thought it was all a stupid prank…I don't understand.

"Why are you going on a date with her?" I asked trying to mask my emotions.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He replied coldly.

"Last time I checked you didn't date fan girls." I snapped, unable to control my anger.

"Last time _I _checked you didn't care what I did." he snapped back.

GRRR I HATE YOU SASUKE!!!

After twenty minutes the bus had come to my stop, but I wasn't willing to get off until I got to the bottom of this.

"Isn't this your stop?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I have to buy some ham for Tenten." I lied.

"Hm."

Another fifteen minutes of silence. Then the bus came to Sasuke's stop.

"Bye Sasuke-san." I said politely.

"Hn."

I watched him get off the bus, and then I snuck to the back and got off the back door. Quietly I followed him until he got to a fancy looking restaurant. There he opened the door and went in. I watched from the window. He walked toward a nice looking table by the opposite window. There he was smothered by…_her…_and the most sickening thing is, HE DIDN'T PRY HER OFF! PRY HER OFF RIGHT NOW! He didn't hug back, but he didn't tell her to get off him! I don't want to see this. I don't. So as quickly as I could, I called a cab and went home.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Tenten looked at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock. She sighed. _'I wonder where she is.' _Just as she thought this, Hinata barged in the door, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Hinata there you-" Tenten stopped mid-sentence. Hinata's face was blotchy from crying. Tears still running down her face, she let out a small sob.

"Honey what happened?" Tenten asked concerned.

"N-nothing." Hinata managed to choke out.

"No it isn't nothing. Why are you crying? Tell me so I can go beat them up!"

Hinata shook her head and let more tears roll down her face.

"Hinata tell me now!" Tenten cried gripping Hinata's shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong!" Hinata half sobbed half screamed. "Leave me alone!!!" She ran away from Tenten and ran upstairs to her room.

"Hinata wait!" Tenten cried after her.

Hinata ran upstairs heading straight to her room. Hanabi came out of her own room and bumped into her.

"Hinata? What's going-"

Hinata ran inside and slammed her door shut. She locked it then placed a chair under the knob just incase Hanabi picked the lock. Shutting all the blinds, Hinata laid oh her bed and cried all over again. _'Why am I acting like this? Why?! Why am I so mad? Why…' _Like many nights before, Hinata cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm…this ending was a bit depressing wasn't it…ah well. You didn't think I would forget about the date that was mentioned in chapter three did you? Yea well trust me it was hard even writing about Sakura hugging Sasuke. But it was needed to make Hinata more jealous. Also…I have a surprise for you the next chapter... Mwahahaha! Anyways I need your insults for not updating for so long, your opinions, and your support. So do me a favor a press that review button down there.

REVIEW ME! GO NOW! ;)

_~VeronicaShields~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas Magic and a Sprinkle of Mischief**

**A/N: **Yes I'm back. Basically this chapter is mostly about Sasuke. Oh and we have a surprise guest visiting today. He, he, he…I've been waiting for just the right moment for him to appear…, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This will be on the short side. Uh…R&R…

Thanks for reviewing, and putting me on your story/author alert.

**Disclaimer: **

Me:Yes I own the show Naruto.

Sasuke: *smirks* you're not creative enough to have come up with me.

Me: *through gritted teeth* Enjoy this chapter…

* * *

~Cloudy Sunday~

(Sasuke POV)

Slowly I opened my eyes. Thunder sounded outside. Strange, it's raining in December. Little bits of light slipped in through the blinds. I rolled over on my side. Hinata's words echoed in my head. _'Last time I checked you didn't go out with fan girls.' _I smiled bitterly. Last time Hinata, was a very long time ago. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up my room for a second. I sat up groggily from lack of sleep. I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop. It seems overnight I got two new emails. I sat down deciding to read them.

from:** Naruto Uzamaki ****(A/N: **lol lame right?**)**

to :

date: Sat, Dec 11, at 12:05 am

subject: I NEED THE LIST TEME!!!!!

Oi teme! I need a list on what Hinata likez! Send it! I need to go shop for her next gift…NOW! NOW! Get off ur ass and send it to me!

My left eye twitched. Who does he think he is?! He's the one that picked her name! Who the hell does he thinks he is? He can't just tell me what to do! Like hell I'm going to send him a list. That dobe! I clicked the 'reply' button and started typing.

Re: I NEED THE LIST TEME!!!!!

WTF narutard?! You can get your own damn list! It too bad that you don't know her at all! I had enough of helping you w/ you're stupid problems! Do me a favor and go to hell!

FYI you still haven't paid me back for the first gift.

My waved my mouse over the 'send' button and hesitated. I couldn't get the Hinata's sad face out of my head. I sighed. What is she doing to me? Why do I care if she gets sad? Why do I even bother going through all this trouble? I sighed and deleted my reply and retyped a new one.

Re: I NEED THE LIST TEME!!!!!

ballet

cooking

Christmas

happy ending movies

fantasy novels

love songs

lilies

That's it. That's all I'm helping you w/. Do the rest on your own. Btw you still owe me money from the first gift. Have it by tomorrow or I'll punch your face in.

Felling much better, I pressed reply. Then I immediately regretted sending him the list. Am I jealous? Hell no. I just think he's a bastard and Hinata is a blind fool for falling for him. That stupid Hinata…I wish she would just get out of my head. Urgh! F my life!

After a little while, I decided it would be best to go downstairs. I was mildly hungry.

Hm…that's funny. I swear I smell burnt toast. Two possible answers came into mind.

_One: Naruto somehow picked the door lock and is getting a free meal from my fridge. Or, number two: my neighbor got into my house somehow and is trying to poison me with her cooking._

Stealthily, I edged my way down the stairs. I walked down my never ending hallway. Hesitantly, I turned the corner and came face to face with the person I didn't want to see in a million years.

* * *

(Hinata POV)

I woke up from my horrible nightmare and realized it wasn't a nightmare. It really happened, every single thing in the restaurant. The scenes played in my head, over and over again. I wasn't hallucinating. It actually happened. I looked out the window. Funny, the weather these days have been a perfect reflection of my mood. With a sigh, I swung my legs over the bed and decided to get up. I threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and an old, paint-stained, t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and wasn't surprised at the sight. I was in horrible condition as I thought. Dark rings under my red and bloodshot eyes; messy uncombed hair; and pale gray skin. Beautiful.

Tenten and Hinabi stared at me when I stumbled downstairs. I don't blame them. I didn't look so hot.

"Ahem." Tenten cleared her throat and continued washing the dishes. Hanabi averted her gaze and continued to read her _Sports Illustrated_ magazine. I mad my way to the cearl cabinets. Istead of opening them and choosing a brand, I opened the cabinet below it and took out a gigantic fudge bar. Ripping the wrapper off, I took a huge bite into it and sighed happily. I felt much better. Like a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders. Without hesitation, I took another bar and walked over to the living room and started watching a sappy love story that was playing on TV. I heard Hanabi's voice echo in the kitchen.

"Tenten, Hinata is eating triple fudge bars at eight o'clock in the morning!"

Translation: Hinata depressed enough to be a hypocrite about her own rule of eating healthy.

"It's quite alright Hinabi, Hinata can eat chocolate once in a while, unlike you little missy who eats way too much of it!"

Translation: Hinata needs all the comfort she can get…even if it's gaining a few pounds…

I frowned. Of course, it's so much like them to speak in code about me. Well new flash guys! I know the code! Trying to ignore them, I focused my attention back to the TV, just in time to see the cheerleader kiss the other girl's best friend. I growled and bit into my chocolate as hard as I could. This is just not my day.

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I stared wide eyed at the person in front of me. Three words…WHAT THE HELL?!! How could this person be in my house. It was all too much for me to take in at once.

"Hello little brother."

I glared at him. He hadn't changed at all, still wearing his shoulder length hair in a ponytail, the same eyes still mocking me. I clenched my hands into fists. He had no right to be here.

"What do you want?!"

He smirked. "Oh so that's the kind of greeting I get when I've been gone for five years."

"What did you expect?" I asked bitterly. That I'd welcome you back with open arms? Not going to happen. I bit my tongue from saying the last part. As much as I wanted to lash out at my so called _brother _I had to contain myself.

"Not exactly all smiles and stuff, but better than that."

I scowled. "What do you want Itachi?"

"What? I can't come to visit my precious baby brother anymore?"

"I was beginning to think you forgot about your _precious baby brother."_

Did a look of hurt flash across his face? No, of course not, he doesn't have any feelings. I'm tired and must be imagining things.

"Well I'm going to be staying here for a very longs time." Itachi said evilly.

Yup I was defiantly imagining things. "That's great. Just _great!" _

"Glad you think so." he replied, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Whatever." I muttered going into the living room. I turned on the TV just in time to see a cheerleader kiss a guy that didn't look to comfortable in that situation. I laughed bitterly, switching the channel. Oh the irony of my overrated life.

"Little brother! Come and eat breakfast." called Itachi's smug voice.

I groaned, hoping that I would choke and die on the food he made. Even hell looked pretty good right about now.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: **Hello this is _Veronica Shield's _sister. This is a very important note to those that are reading this fanfic and those that are fans of this fanfic. My sister has become incredibly ill at the end of April and will be going into surgery to have her tonsils removed. This story will be put on hold for a while until she gets better. I have been asked my sister to post her chapters she had written ahead in April, but unfortunately, she put it on her flash drive and "misplaced" it. Until she is recuperated, I will be making her other ideas into stories for her. I would gladly finish this story first but I think that this is her story to write. _Veronica _says she is terribly sorry for the inconvenience and will get better as soon as possible. I apologize ahead of time if my stories aren't as good as hers for I haven't written a fanfic in quite a while. The new story that will be posted is called; _Amnesia, _and will be another Sasuhina story. It will be posted soon so keep a look out for it.

Thank you for your cooperation.


End file.
